Organisasi Akatsuki
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UPDATE! Kali ini, masa lalu Kakuzu akan diungkap! Apa yang menyebabkan dia menjadi penggila uang seperti sekarang ini? Bagaimana asala usulnya? Dei-chan kembali setelah lama menghilang XD gaje, garing, gak mutu. Maaf karena lama apdet. RnR?
1. Pein The Leader

**Organisasi Akatsuki**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Organisai Akatsuki©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Summary: asal usul para anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki.**

**Rated : T, untuk jaga-jaga**

**Warning : OOCnya sangat-sangat dan benar-benar melenceng dari cerita aslinya. Mungkin rada AU.**

**Chapter 1 : Pein The Leader**

**Happy RnR**

Kita semua kenal Pein. Ya, dialah leader dari organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki. Yah, memang sulit menjadi seorang leader untuk sebuah organisasi yang dipenuhi orang-orang sinting.

Kita juga mengetahui bahwa hobi Pein yang paling utama adalah nonton bokep.

Eerr, ralat.

Hobinya adalah mengoleksi pierching-pierching yang dianggapnya bisa menjadi daya tariknya. Padahal pierching-pierching karatan yang bersarang di tubuh Pein hanya membuat para gadis ketakutan.

Pein itu dulunya bersih dari pierching-pierching laknat itu. Tapi sebuah tayangan iklan di televisi bututnya sewaktu masih ngekos di deket kampus UI **(Pein gak kuliah di sini Cuma sebatas NGEKOS doank, mana mungkin otaknya yang amat sangat terbatas itu dapat masuk kedalam kampus UI, keajaiban dunia jika terjadi)**.

Itu adalah sebuah iklan obat flu yang belakangan diketahui bernama **I*ZA**.

**Iklan :**

Di dalam sebuah angkot yang sepi itu ada seorang preman yang penuh tindikan, tidak lupa gaya rambutnya yang menyerupai jarum-jarum yang mendukung opini penonton kalau dia **PREMAN SEJATI**.

Di depannya duduk ibu yang diketahui abis dari pasar, karena ada tas yang berisi sayuran di dekatnnya. **(orang-orang sudah pasti tau kalau itu belanjaan punya sang ibu, gak mungkin si preman itu yang punya-walaupun kita gak tau apa yang dipikirkan Pein soal sayur itu-)**.

"HAAASYYIIMM!!!" Si preman bersin tepat di atas tangan sang ibu. Kita tau itu bersin, gak mungkin kalau dia lagi mnyebutkan mantan wakil presiden pendamping mantan presiden Ibu Megawati.

Si ibu sewot lalu mengelap tangannya ke badan si preman dengan jijiknya. "Iiiih!!" keluhnya.

**(dengan diiringi musik : deng..deng..aw..deng..deng..aw..aw..aw… yang tau iklan ini pasti tau kayak gimana persisnya)**

Dan sekarang muka si preman tepat menghadap kamera dengan tampang blo'onnya. Dan diteruskan iklan itu sesuai skenarionya **(nanti ini jadi promosi kalo author nerusin ngetik tentang nih iklan =,=a)**

**Normal mode.**

Pein dengan terpana melihat si preman yang dengan pose tololnya. Mulai saat itulah dia dengan gencar memburu pierching bekas yang karatan. _**Kenapa bekas dan karatan?**_ Karena kalau masih baru, Pein gak sanggup beli.

Jadilah kerjanya hanya meminta bekas besi pada tukang bangunan yang lagi bangun rumah di sebuah perumahan kawasan Pancoran Perak **(kalo PancoranMas itu rumah author :D –readers : emang ada yang nanya yak??-)**.

Pein gak peduli sama banyaknya mobil-mobil kuning gede yang ada tulisannya, Pein pun malas untuk membacanya **(Pein gak lancar baca!!! DX)**. Yang dia tau, itu bukan mobil sampah, karena gak ada bak gede di atasnya. Apalah itu, Pein gak peduli. Dia cuma nyari **'pierching'**.

"Bang, itu besi kepake gak?" Pein menunjuk 4 batang besi panjang dalam bentuk tongkat yang sepertinya sudah karatan dan dalam kondisi basah serta, err, memberi bau yang kurang sedap.

Si kuli ngeliatin sekilas itu besi. "Kagak," kata si Kuli yang belakangan diketahui bernama Sasuke **(hohoho XP)**.

"Buat saya, ya bang?!" kata Pein dengan muka yang sangat cerah, mengetahui kalau dia punya kesempatan berpenampilan seperti prema di iklan obat flu tersebut.

"Iya dah, boleh-boleh aja… terserah kamu mau diapain…" Sasuke cuek karena dia sibuk tengah menggergaji sebuah balok kayu.

'_Palingan cuma dibuat tiang bendera abal-abal atau gak buat pondasi kandang ayam…hehe, anak jaman sekarang aneh-aneh…'_ pikir Sasuke. Dia tak tau bahwa besi-besi itu akan **mengubah** hidup Pein.

"Oke, makasih ya bang, teng kyu so mac!!!" seru Pein sambil menenteng 4 batang besi tersebut yang mempunyai panjang satu setengah meter tersebut.

_**3 hari kemudian…**_

Pein dengan sukses membuat batang-batang besi tadi menjadi batang-batang kecil. Dan dengan bantuan dukun monyet Sarutobi, dengan selamat sentosa bahagia dan ceria penuh semangat hidup dan gairah untuk beraktivitas, batang-batang besi tadi, yang sekarang bisa kita sebut _**'PIERCHING'**_, akhirnya bisa dengan selamat dan tanpa luka bersarang di tubuh Pein, yang tadinya nista makin jadi nista.

Sekarang dia merasa dirinyalah yang paling keren **(dasar geer, hehehe…)**. Dan untuk merayakan **'KEKERENANNYA'**, Pein ingin sekali berterima kasih pada kuli bangunan tercinta, Sasuke.

"Woi, Bang Sasuke!!" teriak Pein memanggil si kuli bangunan.

"Oh, Dek Pein, kenapa? Eh??" si kuli tercinta bingung menatap Pein yang sekarang tampil dengan hiasan laknat di tubuhnya.

"Hehe, abang kaget ya dengan tampilan **'baru'** saya???" kata Pein dengan bangga.

"Widiihh, beli **percing** dimana lo??!"

"Ah, dasar si abang! Masa' abang lupa sih?" kata Pein sambil tertawa kecil. _**Kenapa kecil? **_Karena kalau besar alias keras alias ngakak, entar dikira orang gila.

"Lupa apaan?"

"Kan abang yang ngasih saya batangan besi kemaren!"

1 detik…

10 detik…

1 menit…

"**HAAH?!**" Sasuke teriak yang bikin para kuli laen kaget setengah idup.

"Sabar bang?! Abang kenapa? Tiba-tiba tereak gaje…"

"**WOI! GUE NGASIH ELO ITU BESI, KARENA GUE KIRA CUMA LO BUAT KANDANG AYAM DOANG!! NYATANYA LO BIKIN JADI PERCING??!!!"**

"Emang ngape?" Pein pasang tampang inosen.

"**EETT DAH, BUJUG BUSED!!! ITU BESI UDAH LO LAP-LAPIN (baca : dilap, dibersihin) BELON??!" **kata Sasuke masih dengan wajah syok.

"Belom…"

Pein inget banget kalau dia semangat banget pas dapet besi itu dari Sasuke, lansung dia minjem gergajinya Engkong Jiraiya buat motong besi-besi itu, tanpa dibersihkan terlebih dahulu.

"**WOT DE PAK??!! LO TAU GAK KENAPA BESI-BESI ITU GUE TARO DI ATAS, BUKANNYA DI PASANG BUAT PONDASI??!!**"

Segoblok-gobloknya Pein, dia juga tau kalo si Kuli lagi ngamuk dan dia gak berani jawab, dan pastinya kalo dia jawab, langsung diserbu sama ujan badai dari mulut Sasuke.

"**GRRR!!! ITU BESI BEKAS 'SEPTIC TANK'!!! GUE LEPAS PONDASI YANG LAMA GARA-GARA MAO DI BONGKAR, TERUS MAU DIBIKIN YANG BARU!! MAKANYA ITU BESI PADA BAU!!! EMANGNYA LO GAK LIAT ADA MOBIL PENYEDOT TINJA KEMAREN??!!"**

'_**glek'.**_

Ternyata mobil kuning kemaren adalah mobil penyedot tinja, Pein gak tau karena dia gak bisa baca tulisannya. Akhirnya Pein pergi tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlanjur cinta sama **'pierching'** miliknya. Terserah apa kata orang.

Sampai akhirnya dia diajak oleh Madara-sama untuk menjadi leader Akatsuki. Bahkan hobinya itu mengoleksi **'pierching' **menjalar pada hal-hal lain.

Untuk mengingatkan bagaimana jadinya sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan hiasan laknat itu pada tubuhnya, Pein senang sekali menonton orang buang hajat **(yang sekarang menjalar pada film bokep… DX)**.

Yak asalkan dirinya senang, dia tak peduli apa kata orang. Sekarang tugasnya sebagai leader Akatsuki, dia sangat menikmatinya. _**Kenapa menikmatinya? **_Sebagai leader dialah yang memberi tugas, dirinya tak mau repot-repot, disamping itu, dia bisa ngintipin partnernya, Konan, yang sedang buang hajatnya. Kalau sudah begitu, Pein suka meneteskan air mata. _**Kenapa Pein meneteskan air mata? **_Karena saking terharunya akan ingatan masa lalu tentang **'pierching'**-nya.

Itulah Pein Si Pierching Iblis. Dia tak peduli apa kata orang, karena **'pierching-pierching' **telah menjadi belahan jiwanya, mungkin jika makin lama, posisi Konan akan tergeser, hehe.

**~TURBEKULOSIS~**

**Nyahahaahaa… sori banget buat Pein FG, karena Pein sudah dinistakan!!**

**Tadinya sih pengen bikin ga sampe 1000 kata, tapi apa daya, tanganku terus mengetik tanpa henti untuk Pein :D, eh, aku juga penggemar Pein loh, hehe…**

**Hoho, fic ini akan berlanjut sampai semua member Akatsuki berhasil ku buat menderita!! Nyahahaahahaha !!! Jangan bosen sama fic saya yang selalu menyangkut Akatsuki!!**

**Salahkan kalo masih ada typo!!! Mungkin typo masih bertebaran mengingat saya mengetiknya di warnet. Nasib tak punya komputer sendiri… T,T**

**Next chap : Konan The Paper Girl.**

**Review please??!!! –puppy eyes mode on-**


	2. Konan The Paper Girl

**Organisasi Akatsuki**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Organisai Akatsuki©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Summary : asal usul para anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki.**

**Rated : T, untuk jaga-jaga**

**Warning : OOCnya sangat-sangat dan benar-benar melenceng dari cerita aslinya. Mungkin rada AU.**

**Pendahuluan : kayaknya Pein dihajar Konan setelah chap 1 di publish dan dibaca oleh Konan, karena Pein ketauan ngintipin Konan sih… hoho. Saya tidak akan terlalu parah sama Konan, karena saya perempuan, Konan perempuan dan Deidara banci-?-. Bahkan mungkin, Konannya yang parah sama Akatsuki… **

**Chapter 2 : Konan The Paper Girl**

**Happy RnR

* * *

**

Akatsuki, sebuh organisasi yang diisi oleh manusia-manusia gila. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bias dikatagorigan **sedikit** waras dari yang lainnya.

Kertas.

Wanita.

Akatsuki.

Mengingat ketiga hal tersebut, pasti dapat dengan mudah di tebak. Satu-satunya gadis **(atau mungkin udah gak lagi… XP) **yang ada dalam Akatsuki. Ya, itulah Konan, si gadis kertas yang terkenal dengan kelihaiannya dalam dunia origami dan **kesadisannya**.

Anda bertanya kenapa?

Dulu Konan adalah gadis manis baik hati tidak sombong ceria selalu dan dapat dibanggakan. Konan sering sekali mendapat penghargaan dalam lomba origami.

Namun, zaman makin berubah. Sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan.

Konan yang **hanya **bermodalkan kemampuannya dalam hal origami **saja**, pastilah kebingungan mencari kerja. Konan pernah bekerja di beberapa tempat.

1- Pabrik kertas

Di sini Konan bekerja dalam bidang pengepakan. Namun sayangnya tidak bertahan lama. _**Kenapa tidak bertahan lama? **_Karena pabrik tersebut mengalami kebangkrutan. 78 rim kertas, dijadikan origami burung-burungan oleh Konan.(**Yah, pantes aja dipecat… gak pegel tuh tangan bikin origami)**

**-readers: sweatdropped-**

2-Percetakan buku sekolah.

Di sini Konan juga dipecat. _**Kenapa dipecat? **_Karena buku-buku yang sudah dijilid, dirobek-robeknya untuk bikin origami **lagi.**

3-Kantor pos.

Setidaknya di sini Konan lebih baik, karena tidak langsung dipecat. Walaupun diam-diam dia membuat origami dari amplop, nasib baik menghampiri Konan. **Ada surat dari Pein untuknya. **Dan kali ini Konan bukan dipecat, melainkan mengundurkan diri.

_**Mau tau isi surat cintanya?**_

Deer Konan…

Ini akoe Pein **ganteng**. Ehem, akoe sebenernyah oedah laaammmmaaaa bangetz jatoeh dari kasoer-?-. Dan sejak jatoeh dari kasoer itoeh, akoe jadi inget teruz sama kamoe… sekarang akoe oedah gak ngekos lagii di UI, akoe ikoet sama Madara-sama. Kamoe maoe gak ikut sama akoe? Madara-sama poenya organisasi **geblek** bernama Akatsuki, dan akoe jadi ketoeanyah… kamoe maoe kan jadi pendamping akoe boeat mimpin Akatsuki? Plis yah, nanti kita berdoea jadi partner, sekalian, kita nanti joega bias pacaran en berdoeaan… hehe, abang kangen sama kamoe… lop yu!

Coep coep coep, salam cioem dari abang Pein nan **ganteng **milikmoe…

Sebenarnya, surat itu Pein buat dengan susah payah. Masih inget kan, kalo Pein aja **gak lancar** baca. Dia bikin surat itu dengan bantuan Madara. Karena Madara udah tua, makanya tulisannya jadi **'oe-oe' **begitu. Maklumi lah…

Daripada kerja gak jelas, Konan lebih milih Pein yang sebenernya **lebih gak jelas.**

**Dan setelah bergabung dengan Akatsuki…**

Ternyata Konan masih dendam sama perusahaan yang udah seenaknya mengecatnya, eh salah, memecatnya. Sehingga ia pun melampiaskannya pada **Akatsuki**…

"Pein! Mana tas baru buatku! Kamu kan udah janji 5 bulan yang lalu!!!"

"Nanti ya, sabar dulu Konan. Tunggu pierching-pierchingku terjual dulu!" seru Pein.

"Bego! Mana ada yang mau pierching jelek nan karatan kayak gitu?!"

"Adak kok!" Pein gak terima.

"Siapa coba?!" Konan membalas.

"**AKU!!**" Pein membela diri.

"Eh, orang lain tuh normal! Gak kayak kamu! Pierching bekas besi **septic tank!!!**"

"Tau dari mana, sayangku? **(cieilaahh…)**"

"Dari orang yang ngaku-ngaku author cerita ini, dan katanya penggemar Deidara number one! **(hohoho XD)**" kata Konan. "Eh, aku inget, dia juga bilang katanya kamu suka ngintipin aku ya???!!!"

'glek'

Dan nasib Pein berakhir tergantung di pohon toge-?-.

"Deidara!!! Itachi!!!!"

"Ada apa **nyonya besar**, un?" kata Deidara

"Kami di sini, **nyonya besar…**" sambung Itachi.

"Dei, katanya kamu mau kasih aku alat catokmu itu buat ngelunasin utangmu!! Itachi, mana krim anti keriput punyamu itu?!! AKU BUTUH SEKARANG!!!" teriak Konan gaje.

"Anoo, alat catoknya lagi dipinjem Avatar Aang buat ngelurusin rambutnya, un." Deidara mencari alasan, padahal alat catoknya udah rusak gara-gara pernah kecebur di kakus kamar mandi.

"Eeee, krimnya udah abis, dan saya belum punya duit buat beli lagi, hehe." kali ini Itachi jujur.

"Eeh, Deidara!! Kau mau membodohiku??!! Dasar o'on!!! Avatar Aang itukan **botak**!!!" sembur Konan.

"Dan kamu Itachi!! Cari usaha donk!! Minjem duit gitu??!! Gimana sih?!! Otakmu gak jalan apa???!!" **(yaiyalah gak jalan, sejak kapan otak bias keluar dari kepala terus jalan-jalan, keajaiban dunia…)**

Dan nasib mereka berakhir tergantung di pohon semangka-?-.

"Hidan!!! Tobi!!! Kisame!!! Sasori!!!!"

"Ada apa **putri **Konan?" kata mereka serempak.

"Hidan, bersihin tuh bekas darah ritualmu!! Tobi, kamu makan permen bungkusnya gak dibuang!!! Kisame, tadi aquariummu pecah, airnya tumpah kemana-mana, amis tau!!! Sasori, bonekamu bertebaran di lantai, nanti kan bias keinjek, kalo keinjek kan sakit!!! Abis itu, jangan lupa bersihin dapur!!"

"Eh, ada apa dengan dapur **putri**?" Tanya Hidan.

"Tadi aku abis bikin percobaan bikin kue, tapi gagal, ovennya meledak dan kueny muncrat kemana-mana, makanya CEPET BERSIHIN!!!!" Konan teriak sambil ngeluari hujan deras dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya, karena mereka tidak sanggup membersihkan dapurnya, nasib mereka berakhir tergantung di rumput teki-?-.

Dan nasib Kakuzu berakhir tergantung di padi-?-. Karena menolak memberikan uangnya pada Konan untuk beli shampoo. Nasib Zetsu berakhir tergantung di pohon bawang-?-. Karena menolak bunga-bunga miliknya dipetik Konan.

Begitulah sepenggal kisah hidup wanita satu-satunya dalam Akatsuki.

Konan Si Gadis Kertas. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah dirinya. Semua memanjakannya karena dia wanita satu-satunya. _**Kenapa Pein gak mutusin Konan, padahal Konan udah sadis banget sama dia? **_Karena selain Konan, gak ada cewek yang mau sama dia.

Konan yang berkuasa, huahahahahaha!!!

**~TURBEKULOSIS~

* * *

**

**Nyahahaha, ini mah bukannya menistakan Konan! Tapi Akatsuki yamg dinistakan…**

**Maaf banget kalo masih ada typo bertebaran. Maklumilah, karena saya mengetiknya di warnet. Nasib tak punya komputer sendiri T,T. Salahkan Mikrosop Werd kalo masih ada typo!! Hoho.. **

**Jangan bosen sama fic saya yang selalu menyangkut Akatsuki!!**

**Oh ya, semangka tumbuhnya menjalar loh, hoho –gak penting-**

**Mari kita simak Pein yang akan membalas review… silahkan Pein…

* * *

**

**Adeknya Uryuu Ishida** : Ho'oh, mari kita nistakan bersama!! Eh, tunggu!! Jadi kau mendukung author geblek ini ??!! awas kau ya!! –ngejar-ngejar gaje-.

**Dei-kun coolz **: yah, memang author sinting ini senang sekali membuat saya menjadi lebih buruk di mata masyarakat, makanya kurungnya dikasih bold kayak getuh… Ow, tentang iklan?! Ah, saya pun sekarang kalo flu minumnya obat itu!!

**Hoshigaki Ze-chan : **ah, aku gak jorok kok!! Yang jorok ya si septic tank! Mau-maunya disuruh nampung begituan.. hoho

**yuna-yagami **: okeh okeh! Makasih ya!! Lop yu pul!!

**Hinaruto Youichi : **ehh, gara-gara author gila ini rahasiaku kesebar!! Adanya Konan yang parah denganku… hiksu TToTT

**Key Ichi Aroora **: wah, bang Sasuke emang baek sama saya… tapi emang tuh Nyai Sakura yang ngorder dia sering blushing sendiri gaje gitu kalo ngeliat bang Sasuke! Oh, kalo si Dei mungkin ada di chap 5 … hoho

**Haibara Kawaii **: yak terima kasih telah menyukaiku!! –author: woi! Yang dia suka tuh cerita gue! Bukan elunya!!- akh, parah sekali, rahasiaku sudah diketahui banyak orang!!!

**.chan **: iya donk!! Aku kan lucu selalu!!! Hoho… Itachi kemungkinan ada di chap 6… tungguin aja!!

**Nah, terima kasih yang bersedia review!!**

**Next chap : Tobi The Good Boy.**

**Review please??!!! –puppy eyes mode on-**


	3. Tobi The Good Boy

**Organisasi Akatsuki**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Organisai Akatsuki©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Summary : asal usul para anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki.**

**Rated : T, untuk jaga-jaga**

**Warning : OOCnya sangat-sangat dan benar-benar melenceng dari cerita aslinya. Mungkin rada AU.**

**Pendahuluan : di sini Tobi adalah Madara sepenuhnya, jadi dia ga make tubuhnya Obito**

**Chapter 3 : Tobi The Good Boy**

**Happy RnR

* * *

**

Pastilah semua tau, kalau Pein adalah leadernya Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi gila yang berisi para missing nin. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata ada orang di balik layar…

Ya, dialah Madara Uciha. Atau bisa kita panggil Madara-sama.

Madara-sama ini pernah menghilang dari dunia ninja. Ada yang bilang dia kabur, ada yang bilang dia mati suri **(ingat! Bukan Matsuri!!)**. Mungkin kedua-duanya itu benar.

Madara-sama pernah mempunyai masa jaya. Ya, sebelum Konoha terbentuk. Tapi, ternyata pamornya turun drastic, karena kalah ganteng -?- sama Hokage pertama.

Karena itu, tersebar gossip kalau Madara-sama kabur dari Konoha. Dan karena tidak percaya kegantengannya ditandingi sama Hokage pertama, dia mencoba melihat dirinya di cermin. Dan…

**Dia pingsan!**

_**Kenapa Madara-sama bisa pingsan?**_ Karena dia melihat tanda-tanda penuaan pada dirinya, alias **keriputnya nambah**. Karena itulah dia stress sampai pingsan. Banyak orang yang mengira dia telah mati. **Tapi ternyata, pas lagi dimandiin, dia sadar terus langsung ngibrit keluar**. Ampun deh, Madara-sama… engkau lupa dengan pakaianmu?!

Karena sangat malu atas kejadian itu, dia memutuskan untuk bersemedi. Makanya dia sempat menghilang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Dan untuk menutupi rasa malunya, dia merubah dirinya **sepenuhnya,** agar tidak dikenal orang.

**Rambut**

Rambut Madara itu kan gondrong, supaya ga di kenal orang, dia memangkas rambutnya hingga pendek.

**Pakaian**

Sampe pakaian pun diperhatikan. Dia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan pakaian serba hitam. Sapu tangan, syal, sepatu, baju, celana juga.

**Nama**

Namanya pun juga diubah, dari Madara menjadi **Tobi**. Itu pelesetan dari nama idola cilik favoritnya, **Obit**. Yah, dasar Madara-sama…

**Pribadi**

Dia mencoba mengubah pribadinya, dari pendiam dan serius menjadi **ceria dan autis**.

**Muka**

Ini yang paling penting. Karena dia takut **keriputannya** keliatan. Waktu jalan-jalan di pasar loak, doi nemuin topeng norak warna oranye kayak lollipop. Yah, lumayan dari pada dia harus ngeluarin duit banyak buat operasi plastik.

Maklumilah, karena Madara-sama itu dari jaman **baheula**, jadinya dia sering kelimpungan nyari jalan pulang. Maka karena itu, dia berniat mendirikan sebuah organisasi untuk membantunya mengenalkan diri pada dunia yang bertahun-tahun dia tinggalkan untuk bersemedi. Selain itu, dia juga bisa balas dendam pada Konoha.

Dia teringat akan seorang anak yang pernah jadi rekan kerjanya di toko kelontong Mbah Danzo, Pein.

Selain Pein, dia juga mengajak pacarnya Pein, Konan. Yah, pasti masih ingat kan, sama surat cintanya Pein yang **'oe-oe'.**

Dan dengan bantuan Pein yang **'baik hati'**, dia juga mengajak shinobi-shinobi missing nin. Sekali lagi, agar tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya, dia bekerja di balik layer. Dia juga berusaha **seautis** mungkin di depan para anggota organisasi Akatsuki.

Namun, karena sudah terbiasa bersikap **autis**, yah, dia pun keasyikan. Tapi tetap saja, Madara adalah Madara.

_Pernah suatu kali..._

"Hei, Tobi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kisame.

"Tobi mau ke Konoha, mau beli lollipop lagi~~!!" jawab Tobi.

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau yang mengambil uang kas, ya?!" tuduh Kakuzu.

"Enggak dong, Tobi kan anak baik! Tobi gak mungkin mencuri!!"

'_Halaah, sering nyuri kolor gua aja, un…' _batin Deidara.

"Oke, dada semua~~~!!!" serunya sambil berlari.

Ternyata, **sampai jam 11 malam**, Tobi belum pulang juga dari Konoha.

"Hoi, Tobi kemana? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi siang?!" tanya Hidan.

"Gak tau, tadi sih, dia ngakunya ke Konoha…" jawab Kisame.

Pein yang lewat, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan singkat antar dua makhluk gaje itu.

'_Waduh, gimana ini!'_

"Konan!! Konan!!!" Pein teriak gaje ke kamar Konan.

"Apa sih?! Malem-malem juga!! Ganggu tau!!" kata Konan jutek.

"Haduuh, Madara-sama belum pulang dari Konoha sejak siang hari!! Gimana nih?! Pasti pikunnya mode on!!" kata Pein panik.

"Mode on, mode on… mode o'on kale…" kata Konan, "Biarin aja kenapa?!! Orang laen mulu yang kamu urusin!! Aku aja gak pernah kamu perhatiin **(ceilaahh…)**!!"

"Aduh, maaf deh… tapi yang penting sekarang Madara-sama gimana??!!!!"

"Coba aja sms atau miskol!!"

"Iya, ya…"

Pein ngirim sms buat Madara…

_To: Madara-sama_

_Madara-sama!! Cepetan pulang!! Anda ada di mana??!!_

1 menit…

5 menit…

1 jam…

Dan belum dibales-bales juga.

"Aduh, udah tengah malem nih… Madara-sama belum balik juga…" gerutu Pein, "Oh ya, telpon aja!!"

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, tekan satu untuk meninggalkan pesan, tekan du –_

_Klik_

"Duuh, gimana dong??!! Eh, gue lupa!! Madara-sama kan udah jadi kakek-kakek!!! Idupnya jaman belon ada lampu!! Pasti dia gaptek!! Bodo amat dah… bener kata Konan…" Pein pasrah. Dia bangkit dari kubur, eh dari sofa maksunya.

Tapi saat dia berbalik untuk mengunci pintu…

**BRAAAKKK**

"SIAPA YANG LO BILANG GAPTEK???!!!"

"Madara-sama??!!" Pein kaget dengan keadaannya Madara-sama yang basah kuyup, bajunya compang camping, badannya bau asem pula.

"Sialan lo!! Tadi gue nyasar tauk!! Teganya gak ada yang nyariin gue!!!"

"Eh?!" Pein sweatdropped.

_Ternyata begini…_

"Waduh, ini di mana ya??!!" pikun mode on.

Madara-sama nyasar ampe Kirigakure, kampungnya Kisame. Dia jalan, jalan, jalan dan…

**BRUUKK!!! BYURR!!**

Suara gaje tadi adalah Madara yang nyusruk terus nyebur comberan rumahnya Suigetsu.

"Woi!! Siapa tuh??!!!" Suigetsu keluar rumah masih pake handuk mandi.

"Mampus!!!!" Madara-sama ngacir.

Dia lari sampe ke suatu tempat di luar dunia ninja. Padahal, gak usah lari jauh-jauh, Suigetsu gak bakalan ngejar dia lagi. Wong, dia masih berpenampilan seksi kayak gitu??!!

**PRANGGG**

"Uwaaaaa!!!!!" teriak seisi ruangan.

Ternyata Madara-sama nyasar sampe Depok, kota tercinta author. Dia masuk lewat jendela. Dan ternyata dia masuk ke sebuah kelas di sebuah SMP yang udah buluk, dan itulah kelas tempat author cerita ini menuntut ilmu.

"TOOBIIII!!!!!!" tiba-tiba ada dua orang cewek gaje teriak manggil namanya.

Belakangan diketahui bernama Aisu-chan dan Sayuri-chan **(nama disamarkan untuk keamanan)**. Yang bernama Sayuri-chan adalah author cerita ini dan Aisu-chan adalah pelayan pribadinya yang setia.

Seisi kelas jawsdrop ngeliat kejadian nista tersebut.

Dan terlihat adegan kejar-kejaran antara Madara dan dua anak tersebut yang berniat minta foto-foto dan tanda tangan Madara.

Madara kabur sampe Sunagakure. Disana dia menerobos masuk ruang kazekage. Di ruangan itu ada Gaara sang kazekage, Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi yang sedang mendapat misi di Suna.

"AKATSUKI!!!" teriak semua yang ada di ruangan.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Kakashi melancarkan kuchiyosenya untuk memanggil peliharaan-peliharaan tercintanya.

Jadilah Madara dikejar-kejar sama anjing-anjingnya Kakashi.

"Tobi anak baik!! Kalian juga anjing baik!! Makanya jangan gigit Tobi!!!!"

_**Dan apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara??!!**_

Semua anjingnya pada diem dan berhenti ngejar-ngejar Tobi alias Madara. Ternyata semua anjing itu terpengaruh kata-katanya, kalau mereka anjing baik, dan anjing baik itu tidak boleh menggigit Tobi.

Ternyata pikun modenya Madara udah off.

Dia ngibrit pulang ke markas Akatsuki yang damai sentosa -?-.

Itulah Tobi si anak baik. Pemimpin Akatsuki dari balik layar.

Sebuah kisah perjuangan untuk leader yang sebenarnya. Sungguh sulitnya menjadi anak autis untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Tobi adalah Madara. Pemimpin Akatsuki yang udah peyote dan reyot.

**~TURBEKULOSIS~

* * *

**

**Nyahaha, apdetnya lama yak?? Gomen ne… author terkena pilek untuk beberapa hari. Selain itu, baru masuk sekolah udah dijejelin sama tugas yang bejibun banyaknya.**

**Hiks hiks, nasip tak punya kompu… ini aja numpang ngetik di rumah temen… hoho…**

**Oh ya, saya mengabulkan permintaan Nazmi-san untuk eksis di fic saya… hehe… jadi maaf banget kalo makin gaje…**

**Buat Tobi, saya bener-bener keabisan ide. Huh, Tobi Tobi… kamu bikin saya pusing!!**

**Ehm, ini dia balesan buat repiu… Konan, silahkan membalas repiunya…

* * *

**

Hoshigaki Ze-chan: Iya dong, sayang Akatsuki tak bisa kutinggalkan...

Adeknya Uryuu Ishida: Akoe gak separah itoe taoek... (ketularan juga)

shiNomori naOmi: Iya, bodohnya, aku mau sama dia, hiks hiks... Deidara ada di chap 5!!

.chan: yah, yang ku tau dia nulisnya 7 hari 7 malem, mandi kembang 7 rupa pula... saking cintany, huehehe

Hinaruto Yoichi: Okeh okeh

yuna yagami: iya makasih..

Nazmi Unchan: jangan gitu loh, author dah nyiapin deathglare tingkat tingginya di belakangku..huhuhu

Haibara Kawaii: yah, begitulah... hidupku memang menyakitkan... aku juga pengen muntah pas dia ngaku ganteng, bodohnya aku mau sama dia, sekarang nyesel deh, huhuhu... maaf ya kalo masih ada typo!!

* * *

**Ah, sori kalo masih ada typo… maklum gak punya kompu TT,TT**

**Jangan bosen sama fic saya yang selalu menyangkut Akatsuki!!**

**Next chap : Sasori The Doll.**

**Review please???!!!! –puppy eyes mode on-**


	4. Sasori The Doll

**Organisasi Akatsuki**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Organisasi Akatsuki©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Summary : asal usul para anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki.**

**Rated : T, untuk jaga-jaga**

**Warning : OOCnya sangat-sangat dan benar-benar melenceng dari cerita aslinya. ****Mungkin rada AU.**

**Pendahuluan : yah… tak usah pedulikan soal umur Sasori di sini..**

**Chapter 4 : Sasori The Doll**

**Happy RnR**

Akatsuki adalah organisasi gaje bin abal. Isinya, ada yang berwujud manusia, setengah hewan, bahkan setengah tumbuhan. Tapi ternyata, ada jenis lainnya yang mengisi organisasi stress ini…

Setengah boneka…

Pernahkah terpikirkan? Hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang tidak menerima kenyataan yang mengubah diri sendiri menjadi boneka.

Akasuna No Sasori.

Pengguna kugutsu di Suna Gakure, pastilah terbelalak ketika mendengar nama ini. Seorang pembuat dan pemain kugutsu handal yang sudah melegenda. Dengan tanda kalajengking di setiap boneka bikinannya.

Ya, dialah yang nekat mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi setengah boneka.

Memangnya apa yang membuatnya berbuat gila seperti itu?

Berawal dari kediaman Akasuna yang hanya dihuni dua orang lansia yang sudah bau tanah, dan satu-satunya cucu laki-laki yang imut jelita -?-.

Sebelumnya, rumah itu mempunyai lebih banyak penghuni yang berteduh di dalamnya. Yaitu, kedua orang tuanya Sasori…

Namun, tak ada angin tak ada hujan tak ada badai tak ada banjir tak ada tsunami tak ada gempa tak kebakaran tak ada langit runtuh tak ada puting beliung tak ada -***di sumpel kaos kaki***. Oke, maksud saya, tak ada kejadian yang patut dicurigai hari itu… hanya tugas yang membutuhkan tanggung jawab untuk kedua insan pasutri tersebut…

"Mama mau kemana?" tanya Sasori kecil.

"Mama… em.. ada tugas keluar kota sama Papa.. hehe" kata sang Ibu dengan wajah tak meyakinkan.

Sasori yang termasuk anak cerdas, tentu tak dapat ditipu semudah itu. Jelas-jelas sang ibu sedang memasukkan baju renang model bikini dan celana renang bau milik sang ayah ke dalam tas. Dapat terlihat pula beliau memasukkan sunblock, bola pantai, dan beberapa gepok uang dengan susah payah, takut ketahuan sang anak kalau dia berusaha berbohong.

"Mama bohong ah.." kata Sasori dingin.

"Enggak! Mama gak bohong!! Ada tugas ke Konoha!! Eh, Papa udah manggil Mama nih!! Kamu baik-baik di rumah sama Chiyo-baa-chan dan Ebi-jii-chan ya!!" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Berminggu-minggu Sasori menunggu. Tetapi pelukan hangat dari orang tuanya tak kunjung datang.

"Saso-chan…" Chiyo datang dengan naluri kenenekan ***karena sudah tua, bukan naluri keibuan lagi***

"Chiyo-baa.." Saso menampakkan wajah manisnya dengan tampang melas.

"Maaf ya, tapi orang tuamu tega sekali… mereka, mereka, berbohong padamu, Saso!!"

"APAA???!!!" yup, Saso mulai lebay.

"Sebenarnya… mereka itu berbulan madu ke Pantai Carita -?-, dan di sana mereka di… di… dimakan hiu!!"

"Hah?! Chiyo-baa, Saso harus bagaimana sekarang??!!" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat author iba an ingin memeluknya ***gampared***.

"Karena orang tuamu sudah tiada… sekarang… sekarang kamu… sekarang kamu harus…"

"Apaan sih?! Cepetan dong!!"

"Ehm, tunggu… gue ***WTF??!!***… gue lupa naskahnya…"

Sasori sweatdropped super.

"Woi author geblek!!! Naskahnya mana?!! Gue lupa nih!!" Nek Chiyo teriak gaje.

"Et dah, kok bisa lupa??!!" balas seorang cewek yang masih pake seragam putih biru berkerudung putih yang cantik nian ***geplaked***.

"Maklumlah, gue kan udah tua.. jadi ya kena penyakit pikun akut!"

Sasori banjir sweatdropped.

"Natsumi!! Ke sini kau!!" panggil sang author, "Mana naskah buat si nenek gendeng ini?!"

"Ini dia, silahkan…" seorang cewek yang seragamnya sama dan berkerudung juga, dating menyerahkan naskah. Dialah pelayan pribadi sang author ***gaploked***.

**Oke, back to the story!!**

"Karena kedua orang tuamu sudah tiada, sekarang kamu… kamu harus MENJADI PEMBANTU DI SINI!!!!"

Sweatdropped-nya Saso bikin tsunami di Aceh -?-.

"Ke –ke –ke kenapa???!!!"

"Orang tuamu itu sangat durhaka!!! Aku dan Ebizou selalu diberi makanan basi!! Tidak disediakan tempat tidur!! Dan disuruh membuat boneka secara paksa untuk mendapatkan uang!!!" Chiyo kehabisan kesabaran.

"Benarkah??!!" Sasori tidak percaya.

"IYAA!!! SEKARANG KAMU BERES-BERES RUMAH!!! CEPETAN!!!"

'glek'.

Sejak saat itu, hidup Sasori sangat merana. Di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya dari pekerjaan rumah tangga, dia menyempatkan diri membuat kugutsu. Salah satunya kugutsu orang tuanya… sebagai anak yang rajin, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berdo'a…

"Semoga… semoga… semoga kalian berdua MENDERITA DI ALAM SANA!!! GARA-GARA PERBUATAN LO BERDUA, GUE YANG KENA IMBASNYA!!!!"

Okelah, lebih baik adegan ini dilewatkan saja karena tidak pantas ditiru adik-adik di rumah -?-.

Hingga suatu hari Sasori tidak tahan dengan keadaannya yang terlalu merana...

"Chiyo-baa.." Sasori menghampiri Nek Chiyo yang lagi asik-asiknya santai kayak di pantai.

"Kenapa??" Chiyo menjawab dengan ketus.

"Aku.. aku mau PERGI SAJA DARI SINI!!!"

"Gidah, sono..." dengan tak bertanggung jawab Chiyo menjawab.

"Na.. nani???!!!" Sasori tidak percaya.

"Nani, nani?! Nama gue Chiyo! Bukannya Nani!!! Udah sono, kalo mau pergi, pergi aja!!"

"HOOREEE!!! BERHASIL BERHASIL HOREE!!" tingkah Saso sudah melebihi batas normal OOC -?-.

Dengan barang seadanya, tanpa pesangon dari kedua tua bangka tersebut, Akasuna No Sasori, bayangkan?! Akasuna No Sasori, pemirsa??!! Pergi merantau dari Suna Gakure yang aman tentram dan sejahtera tanpa arah dan tujuan dengan menumpang truk pasir milik Ki Fugaku.

Berminggu-minggu Sasori berjalan terlunta-lunta, tanpa uang tanpa bekal tanpa restu. Sukseslah dirinya menjadi gelandangan junior.

Suatu hari, sebuah iklan di pamflet pada tiang listrik di pinggir jalan, telah **mengubah** hidupnya.

Mau tau isi pamfletnya??

Beneran mau tau??

Yakin gak nih??

Ah yang bener??

Mau ta -***ditimpukin bareng-bareng***

TERBUKA UNTUK UMUM

MENERIMA SUMBANGAN ORGAN DALAM TUBUH

BAGI SUKARELAWAN AKAN MENDAPATKAN IMBALAN YANG SESUAI

CONTOH BARANG: GINJAL, HATI, LIMPA, LAMBUNG, JANTUNG, KANTUNG KEMIH, PARU-PARU, DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA

DATANGLAH KE: JL. MENUJU NERAKA NO.666

TEMUILAH: DRS. KABUTO GANTENGO

(INI ADALAH ILLEGAL, JANGAN SAMPAI KETAHUAN POLISI!!!)

"Sepertinya, ini cocok untukku!!" kata Sasori dengan semangat 45.

**Di Jl. Menuju Neraka no.666**

"Kamu mau jual organ yang mana?!" kata sang dokter, Drs. Kabuto Gantengo.

"Semuanya, kecuali jantung!!"

"Haah??!! Sumpeh lo?!!" Kabuto tidak percaya.

"Sumpeh deh!!" balas Saso dengan menggebu-gebu.

Dan begitulah, setelah semua organnya diambil, dengan sisa-sisa nyawa yang sudah menggantung, dia membuat tubuhnya menjadi **boneka**.

Setelah itu, dengan bodohnya Sasori menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya...

**Jualan boneka di pasar malam...**

Suatu hari...

"Peeeiiin!!!!" teriak seorang wanita dengan eyeshadow yang ketebelan pada sang kekasih.

"Iyaaa, Konan!! Sabar dong!!" jawab sang kekasih hati yang buruknya naujubilah min jalik.

"Beliin aku boneka!!!"

"Haduh.. zaman gini susah nyari boneka di tempat bobrok kayak gini!!"

"HARUS DAPET!!" Konan masang deathglare stadium 4 -?-.

"I.. iya iya.."

"Boneka!! Boneka!! Segala jenis boneka juga ada!!!" Sasori promosi keliling.

"Eh, kebetulan tuh!!" Pein merasa terselamatkan.

"Bang, beli bonekanya... yang.. yang paling murah!!" kata Pein.

"Paling murah harganya 300 rebu bang!"

"Eh buset??!!"

Sesaat Pein menoleh ke arah Konan. Terlihat jelas, Konan dengan aura hitam pekat dan tatapan beli-atau-mati!!.

"Err, yasud!! Nih!!" dengan terpaksa Pein menyerahkan duit hasil pinjeman dari rentenir Akatsuki kita tercinta.

"Gitu dong!!" Saso menerima uang pemberian Pein.

"Eh, tangan lu dingin amat?!!" Pein kaget saat memegang tangan Sasori yang sedingin mayat.

"Hehe, gue kan juga **boneka**!!" pamer Sasori.

"Hah?!!" kuping Konan yang sangat tajam langsung menangkap apa yang dikatakan Saso barusan.

"Pein!! Beli abang yang jualnya juga!!!" sekali lagi Konan meminta.

"HAAAHH??!!!" kedua cowok cakep itu langsung jawsdropped.

Itulah ratapan pilu dari sang master kugutsu. Sepenggal kisah yang penuh lika-liku tentang sang ahli pembuat boneka terhandal dengan julukan pasir merah.

Kini hidupnya bahagia bersama Akatsuki, banyak penggemar, pengagum rahasia, penguntit, pencari gossip, dsj ***dan sejenisnya***.

Sasori Si Setengah Boneka. Laki-laki tua dengan tampang manis seperti bayi, tidak harusnya menerima perlakuan begitu kejam. Tapi ini adalah dunia nyata, apapun bisa terjadi.

Siapa sangka, pria baby face itu nekat menjual organ tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan uang lalu mengubah dirinya menjadi boneka?!

**~TURBEKULOSIS~**

**Huoooh!! Akhirnya bisa apdet!! Sekolah benar-benar menyita waktu saya untuk menulis fic...**

**Fic ini dengan penuh perjuangan saya buat, mulai dari maen paket di wanet sampe numpang di rumah asisten, Natsumi yang sebelumnya bernama Aisu.. dasar asisten tak tau diuntung *dijotos Natsumi*.**

**Haha, author gak modal... =="**

**Yasud, Tobi!! Silahkan balas repiunya!!!**

Hizuoka Kanami : Hee? Benarkah? Jangan-jangan aku ini eyangmu!!

Pelayan Pribadi ***gaploked*** : halo Natsumi-chan!! Gapapa, bilang aja bangga jadi pelayan author!! Hyaahahahha!!

shiNomori naOmi : iyaa, aku malu!!

Aira Mitsuhiko : hyaaah!!! Tachi-senpai ada di chap 6!!!

Miyamiyamiyayam : kamu juga suka Obiet??!! Sama dong ***tos-tosan***

Yuna-yagami : huaah??!! Aku gaje??!! Emang sih..

-orang cool XD- : eh? Kependekan? Okelah, di usahakan kali ini lebih panjang...

Namikaze Reisen : NYAA~ REIREIREIREIREIREI!!! Aku lucu?! Makasih!!!!

TurQuoise Sky : Eh? Benarkah? Semoga chap ini lebih bagus deh...

Sabaku No Nanda : hai juga!! Huoh!! Senangnya *meluk-meluk Nanda*. Gak dong, author gak bakal hiatusin cerita ini ^^

Lady GuGu : yayyy!! Makasih banyak yaa XD

**Akh tidak!! saya ternyata selalu salah ngetik pada kata Organisasi Akatsuki!!! Ternyata yang saya ketik itu ****Organisai Akatsuki****!!! Readers, maafkan saya!! *tonjoked***

**Maaf ya kalo banyak typo.. maklumlah, ngetik aja numpang =="**

**Yup, saya gak akan hiatus dan belum mau hiatus!! Karena itu, bersiaplah dengan fic-fic gaje bin abal dari saya!! ****Nyahahahahaaha!! *diinjek rame-rame*.**

**Next chap : Deidara The Cute 'Un'.**

**Review please??!!! –puppy eyes mode on-**


	5. Deidara The Cute 'Un'

**Organisasi Akatsuki**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Organisasi Akatsuki©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Summary : asal usul para anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki.**

**Rated : T, untuk jaga-jaga**

**Warning : OOCnya sangat-sangat dan benar-benar melenceng dari cerita aslinya. ****Mungkin rada AU.**

**Pendahuluan : ingat, Deidara cowok sejati!!! *background api berkobar***

**Chapter 5 : Deidara The Cute 'Un'**

**Happy RnR

* * *

**

Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang terdiri dari beberapa laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Namun, jika kau baru pertama kali melihat seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang nista tersebut, kau pasti mengira ada dua perempuan, setidaknya itu adalah pemikiran kebanyakan orang.

Dia bukanlah perempuan. Walau dia terlihat lebih manis dan lebih cantik dari perempuan sebenarnya. Rambutnya pirang panjang, dikuncir kuda tinggi namun setengah hati, badannya mungil dan ramping, mata birunya berkilau, wajahnyapun manis ***author keasikan sendiri***.

Tapi, siapa sangka? Dibalik wujudnya yang imut itu, sifatnya yang pemarah dan agak maniak, sepertinya tidak mungkin dimiliki perempuan baik-baik. Ya, dia laki-laki sejati.

Deidara. Pemuda dari Iwagakure, pengebom handal yang gila seni. Setiap ledakan selalu diteriakkannya dengan lantang; "Seni adalah.. Ledakan!!"

Siapa sangka untuk mencapai ketenaran setinggi ini, Deidara membutuhkan perjuangan yang sangat besar.

Dulu, saat masih menetap di Iwagakure, Deidara sekeluarga termasuk golongan di bawah garis kemiskinan.

Saking miskinnya, bapaknya Deidara meninggal karena kebanyakan makan nasi dan garam saja. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal karena terpaksa memakan kaos kaki bekas Deidara, karena tak ada lauk yang tersisa ***ditimpukin lempung karena membuka aib***.

Ditengah kejadian fenomenal yan sedang melanda Iwagakure, yaitu krisis monoter yang menyebabkan para warga menjarah barang-barang di toko-toko, Deidara kecil mencoba mencari pekerjaan di umurnya yang tergolong belum masuk masa produktif itu.

Sebelumnya, kita perlu mengetahui. Deidara punya kelebihan sebagai pembuat bom dari tanah liat ***readers : udah tau kali!!***.

Pekerjaan pertama Deidara adalah loper koran. Tetapi, waktu dipinjami sepeda oleh pemilik tokonya, Deidara menolaknya. Bukan takut disuruh ganti pembayaran servis bulanan, tapi dia lebih memilih menaiki burung tanah liatnya, dengan motto "Lebih cepat, lebih baik, un!". Itulah kenapa Deidara nyoblos JK waktu pemilu.

Setiap kali mengantar koran, Deidara selalu melawati jalan yang melewati akademi ninja Iwagakure. Deidara selalu bermimpi bias masuk ke sana. Karena tak lain dan tak bukan, di akademi ninja Iwagakure punya ruang klub kesenian yang ada pelajaran membuat tembikarnya.

Setiap hari, Deidara selalu memandang ke dalam ruangan itu. Berharap bias bermain dengan lempung, benda kesukaannya.

Dan begitu ada kesempatan, Deidara tentu tak akan melewatkannya. Di suatu siang, Deidara menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang klub itu.

Deidara mulai membuat banyak barang. Dari guci, vas, interior dalam rumah, de el el.

Ketika Deidara ingin melangkah pergi, dengan semua hasil 'maha karya' di tangannya, dengan tidak elitnya dia terselengkat kabel kipas angin. Dan…

**DUUUAAAARRR!!!!!!!!!**

Semua 'maha karya'-nya Deidara meledak dengan suksesnya dan menghancurkan seluruh bangunan akademi.

Sejak saat itu dia hidup bersembunyi, karena tidak ada yang mau memberinya pekerjaan. Ada dua alasan. Satu karena dia telah berbuat kriminal, dua karena orang-orang bingung akan… **gendernya **Deidara.

Seperti yang satu ini…

"Jadi kamu… terlihat sedikit beda dengan fotomu," kata seorang perempuan seksi dengan asistennya yang berdada rata berdiri di belakang kursinya.

"Itu fotoku setengah tahun yang lalu, un… err?" jawab Deidara.

"Nona, nona Tsunade…" katanya santai.

"Un? No-nona?" Deidara sedikit bingung.

"Beliau belum menikah…" balas sang asisten dada rata, Shizune.

"Ooh…"

"Baiklah Dei-chan, kamu diterima," kata Tsunade.

"Jangan panggil aku Dei-chan, un, aku laki-laki," kata Deidara agak sewot.

"Laki-laki?!" Shizune terkejut.

"Bukankah sudah kucantumkan di lamaran itu, un?" Deidara mulai ngeluarin urat.

"Jelas-jelas kamu perempuan!!" Tsunade tiba-tiba ketularan sewot.

"Ya enggak lah!! Aku laki-laki, un!!" mulut Deidara, juga yang di tangannya, membuat badai.

"Mana buktinya?!" Shizune gak mau kalah.

"Mau bukti? Hanya di Tri!!" kata Dei sambil pasang pose imut, dengan mengangkat satu kakinya, menaruh telunjuk di bibir, dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Woi salah dialog!!" author teriak dari kejauhan.

"Oh iya! Bentar yak, un!" Deidara membolak-balik kertas skenario.

Tsunade dan Shizune sweatdropped super.

"Mau bukti? Nih!!!" kata Deidara dengan semangat juang 45. Deidara dengan cepat menurunkan celana leggingnya -?- dan memamerkan… err… itu loh…

Shizune langsung ambil kamera dan motret-motret kejadian langka itu untuk memuaskan hasrat hentai-maniak-nya.

"Arrghh!!! Pelecehan seksual!! Keluar kamu , sekarang!!!!!" Tsunade teriak 8 oktaf.

Setelah itu Deidara bertemu dengan Sasori, cowok yang baru di kenalnya waktu nongkrong di pasar malem. Sasori langsung jatuh cintrong sama Deidara pada pandangan pertama.

Suatu malam, Deidara dan Sasori janjian ketemuan di bawah kemidi putar reyot di pasar malemnya kelompok Hyuuga, yang terdiri dari Bang Hiashi sang pemilik modal, Mas Neji tukang narik kemidi ombak, Neng Hinata sebagai penjual tiket, dan Mang Hizashi penjaga parkiran, serta Hyuuga-Hyuuga lainnya.

"Dei-dei, kemarin aku habis diajak orang!" kata Saso.

"Diajak, un?" Deidara penasaran.

"Iya, diajak masuk organisasi kriminal gitu!! Keren kan? Dari pada kita di sini nganggur, mendingan di sana dapet makan! Lagi pula, kalau terus di sini, nanti kamu bisa tertangkap ninja Iwa kan?" Saso ngomong pake kuah.

"Bener, un? Kalo Saso ikut, aku juga ikut!!" kata Dei imut-imut, yang bikin Sasori klepek-klepek.

Akhirnya mereka masuk Akatsuki, Deidara berpartner dengan Sasori. Tapi, suatu kejadian naas, membuat Deidara dipaksa berganti partner…

Siang itu, Sasori dan Hidan lagi belajar main internet lewat kompu rongsokan yang dicicil Kakuzu. Hidan yang pinteran dikit dari Sasori mulai mengajarkan bagaimana caranya browsing gambar.

"Aku mau cari gambar Dei-dei, gimana caranya, Dan?" tanya Saso.

"Nih.. ketik di sini 'Deidara'," kata Hidan sambil menunjuk layarnya.

"Udah! Terus?"

"Klik tombol 'Search',"

Dan loading lama… setelah menunggu, Saso terkejut dengan sebuah foto.

"A-apa ini?!!" Sasori mengklik foto itu.

'Ini adalah gambar asli –piip-nya Deidara, seorang missing nin imut-imut dari Iwagakure. Foto ini diambil tepat tiga hari sebelum dia melarikan diri, saat dia melamar kerja. Siapa sangka? Sosok yang kita kira perempuan ini adalah laki-laki!!! Photo by: Shizu_chan00'

Sejak saat itu, Sasori yang baru tau Deidara adalah laki-laki, langsung syok dan kejang-kejang 7 hari 7 malem, dan meminta pada Pein untuk tidak berpartner lagi dengan Deidara.

Itulah dia perjuangan laki-laki sejati yang selalu dikira bergender ganda. Cowok imut keren cakep yang berprofesi sebagai pengebom kelas kakap.

Deidara Banci Peledak. Telah mendapat juara umum dari 'The Best Banci Award Akatsuki Version'. Bahkan kecantikan Konan sebagai perempuanpun dengan mudahnya tertandingi oleh Deidara.

**~TUBEKULOSIS~

* * *

**

**Huekekek, akhirnya bisa ku apdet juga *ngelap kringet yang bercucuran*. Okeh, ini chap 5 sudah datang yo~.**

**Sekolah yang makin lama makin padet tugasnya, membuat saya tidak bias ngapdet lebih cepat.**

**Fyuuuh.. capeknyaaa… udah mana sempet WB, asisten saya, Natsumi, sama sekali gak bias membantu… apa saya pecat aja ya? *gak penting***

**Okeee, Sasori!! Kemari kau, balas repiu!!

* * *

**

wah wah, Zetsu ada di chap yang belakang-belakang.. tunggu aja ya, TobiIsAnAutisBoy

yah, walaupun nista.. aku tetep ganteng kan?? *nyisir* -digetok mba Nawa-, maaf ya apdetnya lama, shiNomori naOmi.

Yo Handsome, makasih telah suka padaku!!

Deidara gak usah diapa-apain juga udah abal banget kok, RoSeLapucell *ditemplokin tanah liat*.

Iya Miyamiyamiyayam, namanya saja yang ganteng, orangnya naujubilah min jalik. Ah, author ini membuka aibku saja..

Ini udah apdet Azumi Imonoyama *ganti nama ya?*. Gelar yang cocok untuk itu dokter gadungan, Kabuto Gantengo Cengo Bego… *ditimpuk panci bolong*

Makasih udah ngeripiu sekaligus 2 chap, Akasuna Nee…

Ya uciha aizen, abis ini Itachi kok…

Hai Ninja-edit!! Akhirnya kamu ngeripiu… trademarknya Tobi emang "Tobi anak baik!!!" padahal menurutku, yang cocok itu; "Tobi anak autis!!!"

* * *

**Yo~ maaf ya kalau ada typo… masih belum dibeliin kompu sama Tou-san TToTT.**

**Maaf banget kalau apdetnya lama ya *bungkuk-bungkuk*.**

**Next Chapter : Itachi The Cool Grandpa.**

**Oh ya ada yang tau siapa 'Shizu_chan00' itu???**

**Yang bener dapet hadiah dari ciuman dari Orochi, yang salah harus nikahin Zetsu *dilemparin baskom***

**Review please??!!! –puppy eyes mode on-.**


	6. Itachi The Cool Grandpa

**Organisasi Akatsuki**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Organisasi Akatsuki©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Summary : asal usul para anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki.**

**Rated : T, untuk jaga-jaga**

**Warning : OOCnya sangat-sangat dan benar-benar melenceng dari cerita aslinya. Mungkin rada AU.**

**Pendahuluan : pembantaian klan Uchiha tidak melibatkan para tetua sama sekali.**

**Chapter 6 : Itachi The Cool Grandpa**

**Happy RnR

* * *

**

Akatsuki dipenuhi oleh para ninja hebat dari berbagai desa. Salah satunya Konoha.

Itachi Uchiha. Anak sulung dari Fugaku Uchiha. Kebanggaan klan Uchiha. Siapa sangka dia memutuskan untuk membantai klannya sendiri dan memilih masuk ke dalam organisasi sinting bernama Akatsuki.

Padahal, hidup Itachi termasuk bahagia. Anak pintar, kebanggan keluarga, wajah tampan, de el el.

Ternyata oh ternyata dan tidak disangka, ada hal yang mengganjal hati Itachi. Sejak saat itu, dia sering merenung. Ada apa pemirsa?!

Suatu pagi yang cerah, Itachi kecil hanya menetap di kedai dango milik keluarga Anko Mitarashi. Yah, bisa diketahui, kalau Itachi sedang membeli dango.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan senang sekali, Itachi-kun. Ada apa sih?" tanya Anko.

"Ah, ibuku sedang mengandung adik! Laki-laki loh! Makanya aku senang sekali!" jawab Itachi.

"Adik? Hati-hati loh Itachi-kun, kata banyak orang…" Anko mulai memelankan suaranya, "Katanya, kalau kita punya adik, nanti bakalan gak disayang lagi sama orang tua kita."

"Ya-yang bener, Anko-san?" Itachi mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Iya! Karena nanti yang diperhatikan cuma adikmu terus!" Anko memasang tampang serius. Sejak saat itu, di otak Itachi hanya terngiang kata-kata Anko.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke Uchiha, adik Itachi terlahir lebih tampan darinya. Sebentar, author nyari ember buat muntah dulu.

Yak, back to the story. Sasuke lebih narsis dari Itachi. Rambutnya model emo terbaru, beda dengan Itachi yang hanya dikuncir kuda. Udah jadul! Karena itu, Sasuke lebih banyak mendapat fans dari pada Itachi. Setiap malam Itachi berpikir sangat keras bagaimana cara mengalahkan adikknya itu. Sehingga suatu pagi…

"Gyaaaah!!!" Itachi teriak dengan lebaynya.

"Ada apa?!" Mikoto, ibu Itachi, panik setelah mendengar teriakan putra sulungnya.

"Okaa-san…" Itachi gemetar, dia memaksakan lehernya yang kram gara-gara posisi bantalnya salah tadi malam, "Ke.. keriput…"

"Hah? Apa keriputku bertambah?" ujar Mikoto panik sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Bu-bukan… keriput dan kerutan di wajahku… yang bertambah…"

Gubrak! Mikoto ber-gubrak –ria, lalu meninggalkan Itachi dalam keadaan pundung di pojokan kamar.

Semakin besar, bukannya semakin baik, Itachi selalu iri pada adiknya yang berkulit putih, berambut berkilau, mata yang bersinar, badan yang tegap dan otaknya hampir menyamai Itachi. Maaf ya, author tiba-tiba sakit perut nih!

Akhirnya Itachi bekerja disebuah perusahaan kosmetik terkenal di Konoha sebagai salesman. Namun, baru beberapa minggu bekerja di sana, Itachi sudah dipanggil atasannya.

"Jangan-jangan mau naik jabatan! Ah senangnya!" Itachi menghayal dirinya menjadi direktursambil nari-nari gaje. Para karyawan hanya bisa memberi tatapan apa-ini-orang-gila-baru-kabur-dari-RSJ?.

"Itachi Uchiha!" bentak sang atasan, Mbah Danzo.

"I-iya, mbah…" kaki Itachi udah persis orang goyang ngebor.

"Kami bangkrut gara-gara kamu kerja tidak becus! Bukannya menawarkan produk pada pembeli, kamu malah memakainya sendiri!!" Danzo ngomong sambil hujan lokal.

"A-ampun, mbah! Tolong jangan pecat saya!!" Itachi berniat mencium kaki Danzo, tapi gak jadi karena baunya udah kayak kamar mandi yang gak dibersihin sebulan ***kayak gimana tuh?***.

"Ih, siapa yang mecat kamu?! Kamu harus kerja disini selama setahun tanpa dibayar!!"

"Nani?!!" Itachi tepar ditempat.

Dan begitulah nasib tragis seorang pemuda yang tewas mengenaskan akibat –eh? Bukan bukan, itu barusan naskah buat pemakaman. Ehm ehm, sejak saat itu, hidup Itachi semakin menderita. Mulai muncul bibit-bibit dendam dalam hati Itachi. Dengan tega, dia merancang rencana pembantaian klannya sendiri.

Lusa, adalah saatnya Sasuke berulah tahun. Di saat itulah, Itachi berniat menjalankan rencananya. Dia mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahannya seperti.. err.. krim anti keriput?!

"Itachi, kamu nanti yang beli kue ulang tahunnya Saskay-chan ya!" perintah Mikoto.

"Cih, okaa-san jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" protes Sasuke.

'Gah! Aku malah senang kalau diberi panggilan kesayangan seperti itu!' Itachi ngebatin.

Itachi menyambar duit seratus ribuan dari tangan Mikoto. Dengan cepat dia pergi ke toko kue.

"Loh, dek? Kok belinya cuma bolunya doang?" tanya Yamato, karyawan toko.

"Ah, biarin! Masih mending saya beli! Dari pada gak sama sekali!" Itachi langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Ckckck… anak zaman sekarang…"

Bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah, Itachi berbelok ke belakang toko kue tadi. Ia mengeluarkan krim anti keriput dari tasnya. Dengan rapih dan lihai, dia mengoleskan krim berwarna putih itu ke kue bolu yang barusan dia beli. Dia membuat tulisan 'Happy Birthday' dengan pasta gigi anak-anak bernama Kodoha. Itachi kemudian menambahkan beberapa hiasan lainnya, dan… persis seperti kue asli! Ckckck, ternyata Itachi punya bakat juga yah…

Pada perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke, Itachi menaruh 'kue' dengan manis ke atas meja. Acara berlangsung dengan meriah.

'Perasaan, kalau aku ulang tahun, gak pernah dibuat semeriah ini deh?!' batin Itachi.

"Nah, acara puncaknya… Saskay-chan, silahkan bagikan kuenya!" kata Fugaku.

Sasuke membagikan kue yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Dia mencari-cari Itachi untuk diberikan kue, tapi dimana Itachi?

"Saskay-chan, kamu gak makan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Enggak ah, aku kan gak doyan manis!" kata Sasuke.

'Baka otouto! Makanan manis itu enak!' ternyata Itachi mengenakan pakaian anbunya.

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Hoek!! Hoek!! Ohok ohok!!!" terdengar suara muntahan di sana-sini, Sasuke hanya panik dan kebingungan meliht semuanya tumbang satu persatu.

Akhirnya, rencana Itachi untuk membantai klannya sukses besar. Itachi lompat ke tiang listrik di bawah sinar bulan. Sasuke sadar akan hal itu, langsung mengejar Itachi.

"Baka aniki!! Mau kemana kau?! Ada hal aneh yang terjadi di sana!!"

"Khuhuhuhu… aku.. yang sudah membunuh mereka," kata Itachi.

"A-aniki?!" Sasuke mulai menangis, badannya terasa mual karena tadi menggigit sedikit kuenya.

"Lari lah… lari dan terus berlari…" kata Itachi sambil memunggungi Sasuke.

"A-aniki…" lirih Sasuke.

Itachi mengepal erat tangannya, "Lari lari lari!!! Lari lari lari!!! Terbang dan berlari~ih!!"

Sasuke sweatdropped super.

"Dengan tendangan halilintar dia cetak gol!!! Itulah… Tsubatak…pahlawan kitaaa!!" Itachi malah menyanyikan soundtrack kartun yang lagi ngetop-ngetopnya, Kapten Tsubatak.

"Jaa ne!! Khuahahaha!!" tawa laknat Itachi memenuhi komplek Uchiha.

Sasuke kembali mengejar Itachi. Ia memungut tiga buah kunai yang tertancap di tanah walau perutnya makin terasa mual gara-gara krim anti keriput nista itu.

Trang!!

Sasuke melempar kunai itu dan ternyata mengenai ikat kepala Itachi. Itachi menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Sasuke hamper roboh karena semakin mual. Itachi memakai ikat kepala itu dengan asal. Sejenak, dia menengok ke arah Sasuke.

Tes…

Tes tes, satu dua tiga. Cek cek. Lho? Maaf, naskahnya ketuker =='.

**Oke, back to the story!!**

Tes…

"A-aniki… ka-kau…" suara Sasuke makin memilukan.

Itachi mengelap air matanya. Ternyata Itachi menangis, sodara-sodara!!

"Cih, sial…" suara Itachi bergetar, "Huaah!! Suara gua bagus amat yak!! Kenapa waktu itu gua gak ikut Konoha Idol aja?! Pasti gua menang kalau ikutan!! Suara gua kan, suara emas!! Khuahahaha!!!" sekali lagi, Itachi mengatakan hal-hal narsis (dan gaje) diiringi tawa laknatnya.

Sasuke? Langsung tepar saking enegnya. Udah mual gara-gara kue beracun, sekarang kau harus mendengar hal yang jelas-jelas kebohongan besar sepanjang masa dari (baka)anikimu… ckckck, poor Saskay.

Itachi melakukan perjalanan yang jauh dari Konoha. Dirinya luntang-lantung tak menentu. Suatu hari, ia bertemu seorang kakek tua yang tertatih-tatih.

"Jii-san… Jii-san tidak apa-apa?" Itachi angel mode on.

"Jii-san!! Jii-san!! Gua masih muda tauk!! Muka ganteng kayak gini juga!!" protes kakek itu.

"Tapi muka jii-san udah keriputan, kan biasanya orang yang udah tua itu keriputan!" Itachi gak mau kalah.

"Gah, ngaca dulu sono!! Muka lu juga keriputan!! Masih muda tapi udah tua…" kakek itu ngeloyor pergi.

"Kuso!!!" Itachi langsung menendang orang tua itu hingga mental ke ujung dunia, dehidrasi di gurun Sahara, hipotermia di Kutub Utara, hilang di Segitiga Bermuda~! Dasar kau parasit!! (backing vocal: parasit! Parasit!).

Woi woi! Turunin dulu tuh golok!! Iya, iya! Author kan cuma bercanda!! Wadaw!! Eh, gimana bisa nerusin ceritanya kalau saya terus ditimpukin kaleng kayak gitu!!

Udah udah, serius nih serius!! Ehm ehm… enggak kok, Itachi emang nendang dia, tapi gak sampe mental kayak gitu ==".

"Dasar anak muda gak tahu diuntung!!" kakek itu kesal dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan tadi.

"Jii-san, pakaian jii-san nyentrik amat sih?" Itachi yang gak punya kerjaan, mengikuti langkah kakek itu.

"Ini tuh namanya _style_," ujar kakek itu sok Inggris.

"Keren amat, jubahnya item motif awannya juga keren, jii-san!" kata Itachi dengan noraknya.

"Eh, kamu kok bisa ada di sini? Ini kan daerah berbahaya, banyak missing-nin!" kata kakek itu.

"Saya bisa ada di sini karena saya juga missing-nin! Saya membantai seluruh klan saya sendirian, lho!" kata Itachi bangga.

"Ah, masa'? Kamu asalnya dari mana? Namamu siapa?" tanya kakek itu.

"Saya Itachi Uchiha! Dari Konohagakure!"

"Uchiha?! Eh, mau ikut saya gak?"

Dan begitulah pertemuan awal Itachi dengan Madara Uchiha yang ternyata kakek buyutnya. Itachi dengan mudah masuk ke dalam Akatsuki karena diiming-imingi akan mendapat jubah keren itu.

Yak, itulah kisah sang anak emas Uchiha Itachi. Posisinya yang tergantikan oleh Sasuke dengan mudahnya, membuatnya frustasi dan memilih jalan hidup barunya dengan para Akatsuki.

Itachi si kakek yang keren. Anggota Akatsuki yang terbilang mempunyai banyak FC. Pemuda yang sudah mengalami penuaan dini. Dan sebagai pujaan hati para nenek-nenek kesepian yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Tachi-kun, akankah kamu memilih salah satu dari sekian ribu para nenek yang mengejarmu?

**~TURBEKULOSIS~

* * *

**

**Yoo!!! Ketemu lagi dengan saya!!! Setelah menghiatuskan fic ini kira-kira sebulan XDD hohoho**

**Aaah, pikiranku melayang-layang seperti layang-layang yang terbang… para sensei memberikan tugas yang menumpuk tidak keruan!! Tapi tapi tapi, akhir-akhir ini saya jalan mulu ;p**

**Padahal para kelas 3 yang sedang ketar-ketir dengan UN, saya malah tertawa nista di atas penderitaan mereka huhahaaha *dilemparin sepatu*.**

**Gimana yang ini? Humornya turun yah *sigh*.**

**Kabar baik!! Kabar baik!! Tou-san member titik terang akan kompu!! Yey!! Itu berarti para reader akan lebih sering bertemu saya dengan fic (gaje) saya!! Huekekek *para reader mundur seribu langkah*.**

**Yup yup… eh salah mantra… Un un un un un un, Dei-nii!! Balas repiunyah!!

* * *

**

Wah benarkah Ryuku S. A .J? makasih makasih makasih, un XD

Kamu takut ke-cute-anmu tertandingi olehku? *dilempar sandal Naomi-nee* udah apdet nih shiNomori naOmi, un.

Hei amu-chan-yamakuchi, jangan bilang begitu, un! Si author sekarang nari-nari kege-eran tuh , un! Ah, amu-chan mau kubagi legging, un? Aku punya banyak, yang loreng-loreng juga ada, un XD

Yup, Hinaruto Youichi. Aku menang The Best Banci Award itu 5 kali berturut-turut loh , un XD

Un, Saso-chan benar! Memang dia yang dengan tanpa izinku menybar foto itu! *nangis di pojokan*

Iya, miyamiyamiyayam, danna kejam sekali menyangka aku perempuan, un. Ini udah apdet, un.

Kata si author gapapa Aira Mitsuhiko, yang penting kamu udah review, un. Aku memang selalu imut, un XD *langsung ngaca dan sisiran*.

Gapapa Sabaku No Nanda, un. Iya tuh, danna emang kejam padaku, un *nangis lagi*. Ah, gomenna, author emang katrok kalo suruh nulis begituan, un.

Yup, Uchiha Kagoure chan, emang Shizune yang nyebarin begituan, un. Makasih ya, sekarang author lagi guling-guling kayak orgil juga saking kesenangan dapet ripiu, un ;D

Huaah, Aika-chii, aku kan cowok sejati, un. Tapi tapi tapi, aku seneng juga dapet gelar di The Best Banci Award, hwkwkwk. Iya, Orochi saingan terberatku, Itachi juga, un. XD

Hai, yuk0_o! Si author juga terharu karena kamu mau ngeripiu, un! Katanya, ngomongnya lewat fb aja biar gampang, un ;D

Ini udah apdet kok, Aizen no arrancar, un. Gimana yang ini, un? Semoga kamu suka, un. Yup, kamu benar! Shizune yang sudah mnyebar foto nista itu, un.

* * *

**Gomenna gomenna gomenna!! Apdetnya telaaat bangeeet!! T.T**

**Okeh okeh, sesuai yang saya bilang kemarin… aka nada reviewers yang dapat hadiah!!**

**Saso-chan, Uchiha Kagoure chan dan Aizen no Arrancar akan mendapatkan ciuman hot dan sekseh dari Orochi!!! *Orochi langsung ngejar-ngejar dengan semangat*.**

**Huft, kayaknya ini agak panjang yah? Biarlah sudah… =="**

**Next chap : Kisame The Poor Shark.**

**Hohoho… saya usahakan apdetnya tidak selama yang ini =.=v**

**Makanya review biar saya semangat!! XDD**

**Review please??!!! –puppy eyes mode on-.**


	7. Kisame The Poor Shark

**Organisasi Akatsuki**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Organisasi Akatsuki©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Summary: asal usul para anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki.**

**Rated : T, untuk jaga-jaga**

**Warning: OOCnya sangat-sangat dan benar-benar melenceng dari cerita aslinya. Mungkin rada AU.**

**Pendahuluan: Kisame itu hiu atau manusia?**

**Chapter 7: Kisame The Poor Shark**

**Happy RnR**

Akatsuki.

Mendengar namanya saja, sudah membuat banyak orang bergidik. Organisasi nista itu banyak dikenal antara lain karena perbuatan kriminal mereka. Namun, banyak juga yang takut akan wajah horror para anggotanya.

Banyak orang yang membanding-bandingkan. Siapa yang paling ganteng diantara para anggota Akatsuki? Rata-rata ada yang menjawab dengan teriakan lebaynya seperti, Sasori, Itachi atau Deidara *ini mah idola author semua*.

Dan apabila ada yang bertanya, siapa yang paling jelek diantara para anggota Akatsuki? Kemungkinan besar, orang-orang akan menjawab Kisame Hoshigaki.

Hei, Kisame! Jauhkan samehada dari leherku!!

Yang saya katakan kanyataan bukan?! Wadaw! Woi, jangan lempar-lempar ikan busuk dong!

Ehem, kembali ke cerita…

Jika kamu melihat, seekor hiu darat ajaib yang sedang berjalan-jalan di tanah, sudah dapat ditebak bahwa itu adalah Kisame.

Kisame dulunya adalah raja hiu duyung penguasa Samudera Pasifik. Dia adalah makhluk paling ditakuti di seluruh lautan. Bukan karena kekuatan atau kekuasaannya, tapi jelas sekali karena mukanya *author digigit*.

Di suatu sore, Kisame berenang hingga pinggir pantai di Mizugakure. Di sana ia bertemu dengan dua orang manusia, yang belakangan diketahui bernama Zabuza Momochi dan Haku –yang diragukan kejelasan gendernya.

Zabuza adalah tukang daging terkenal di Mizu. Bisa kau lihat dari pisau pemotong daging raksasanya. Sedangkan Haku dulunya adalah pengemis jalanan yang dipungut oleh Zabuza.

Kisame sangat tertarik pada sebuah pedang besar yang ditenteng-tenteng Zabuza, samehada namanya.

"Permisi, bang!" kata Kisame.

"Hiu!! Kabuur!!" Zabuza udah siap-siap kabur.

"Woi, bang!! Tunggu!! Saya gak minat makan kok!" Kisame mencegah Zabuza kabur dengan shark eyes no jutsu -?-.

"Ka-katakan apa maumu!!" Zabuza ngacungin pisau raksasanya.

"Saya cuma pengen nanya, ntu pedang harganya berapa?" Kisame menunjuk samehada dengan siripnya -?-.

"Ooh, kamu berminat sama samehada ini?" tanya Zabuza.

"Namanya samehada? Wuiih… keren amat!!" Kisame berdecak kagum.

"Iya, ini harganya seratus juta ryo!!" kata Zabuza dengan semangat.

"Kak Zabuza… bukannya cuma –hmmph!!" sebelum Haku menyelesaikan kata-katanya udah dibekep duluan ama Zabuza.

"Seratus juta?! Hahah.. keciiil!!" kata Kisame dengan bangga.

Dia pun merogoh insangnya -?- untuk mengambil dompetnya.

"Nih!! Saya kasih bonus!! Du-a-ra-tus-ju-ta!!" Kisame menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Wedeeh!! Makasih banyak bang hiu!!" Zabuza menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Oh iya, bang hiu harus berubah jadi manusia dulu kalo mau make samehada."

"Kenapa harus jadi manusia?"

"Lah, emang bang hiu bisa megang samehada make sirip? Harus pake tangan dong, tangan!!"

"Iya juga yah? Yasud, nanti kupikirkan bagaimana caranya."

"Oke deh, jaa~," Zabuza langsung menyeret Haku pergi.

Ketika sudah berada di luar area pantai, Haku membuka angkat bicara, "Kak Zabuza, harganya kan cuma seratus ribu. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah jadi juta?"

"Kamu gak tahu? Dia itu Kisame Hoshigaki, raja hiu duyung penguasa Samudera Pasifik!!"

"Loh, Kak Zabuza kok tahu? Tadi kan belom sempet kenalan?"

"Gak usah nanya juga udah ketahuan dari muaknya yang ancur itu!"

Kisame membawa samehada dengan susah payah. Benar kata Zabuza, dia harus berubah menjadi manusia.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, Kisame belum menemukan cara untuk menjadi manusia. Hingga dia dapat kabar, bahwa ada seorang dukun di Mizugakure bernama Mangetsu Hozuki.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kisame pergi ke sana. Para penduduk histeris melihat hiu ngesot di jalanan. Ada yang menimpukinya dengan batu, kaleng bekas, sandal bakiak, panci bolong, bahkan duit receh. *emang di pengamen apa?*

Akhirnya dengan tubuh ancur-ancuran, Kisame sampai di kediaman keluarga Hozuki.

Tok tok tok.

"Ya?" seorang bocah manis berambut biru pucat keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ma-mangetsu… haah.. haah.. a-ada?" tanya Kisame dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh, sebentar ya…" anak itu masuk dan keluar dengan Mangetsu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Mangetsu.

"Aku mau.. berubah jadi manusia…" kata Kisame yang udah baikan sehabis diberi air oleh bocah tadi, Suigetsu.

"Owh, itu mudah…" Mangetsu berbalik, "Sebentar, kucari alat-alatnya dulu yah…"

"Itu apa, bang hiu?" tanya Suigetsu memecah keheningan.

"Oh, ini namanya samehada."

"Keren!!! Buat saya yah?" Sui memohon dengan puppy eyes no jutsu yang bikin author pengen mencubit pipinya saking lucunya.

Namun, itu semua tidak mempengaruhi Kisame, "Gak boleh… kamu masih kecil."

Suigetsu cemberut dan pundung di balik sofa yang diduduki -?- Kisame.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai," Mangetsu kembali dengan sebuah botol berisi cairan aneh.

"Okeh," sahut Kisame mantap.

"Dun gondal gandol, bumi gonjang ganjing!! Kisame ngompol, bau pesing!!"

Kisame swt denger mantra ajaib itu.

"Ada jahe, kunyit, kencur!! Saatnya kamu disembur!!" Mangetsu memasukkan cairan itu ke mulutnya, hendak menyembur Kisame dengan cairang nista tersebut.

"Kakak!!"

"Bwuuurrr!!! Ohok ohok!!"

Ternyata Suigetsu muncul tiba-tiba dari balik sofa, membuat Mangetsu keselek dan tidak sengaja membuat adiknya ikut kesembur.

"Pueh pueh!!" Sui membersihkan mukanya yang kena sembur.

Dan secara ajaib, Kisame perlahan-lahan mulai bermetamorfosis -?- menjadi manusia. Tapi…

"Kok muka gua masih jadi hiu?!!" Kisame syok melihat mukanya. Dia melirik ke badannya, ternyata kulitnya masih biru seperti hiu, saudara-saudara!

"Ke-kenapa jadi seperti ini?!" Kisame mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mangetsu dengan tampang (sok)lebay.

"Maaf… adikku muncul tiba-tiba…"

"Gyaa!!!" terdengar teriakan cempreng dari mulut Suigetsu.

"Ada apa?!"

"Gigiku…" ternyata oh ternyata, gigi Sui berubah jadi setajam gigi hiu, para pemirsa!

"Gawat, Sui juga kena sembur!" Mangetsu yang brother-complex panik setengah idup.

"Maaf ya tuan Kisame *We te ep?! Tuan?!*, adik saya terkena setengah dari semburannya, makanya tuan jadi setengah manusia dan adik saya jadi punya gigi seperti hiu…" Mangetsu pasang tampang (sok)melas.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kisame menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Dengan lemas, Kisame ingin pulang ke istananya.

"Woi!! Ada manusia hiu telanjang!!" teriak seorang penduduk desa Mizu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kisame.

'Oh mai got!! Gua lupa minta baju dari Mangetsu!!' batin Kisame.

Kisame ngibrit sambil naked begitu. Duh, sebentar ya… author mau nyari ember buat muntah!

Warga desa yang mengamuk, menimpukinya(lagi). Ada yang nimpuk pake genteng, hape blekberi, botol tinta, bahkan monitor kompu. Ckckck, sayang tuh monitor, mending buat saya aja.

Dengan tubuh yang penuh luka-luka dan berlinang air mata, akhirnya Kisame sampai di pantai. Dia lansung ambil ancang-ancang buat nyebur, tapi…

"STOOOP!!!" ternyata itu adalah suara para ikan, warga Kisame.

"A-ada apa?! Cepat, nanti warga desa keburu menyusulku!!"

"Kamu tidak boleh kembali ke istana!! Kamu ketahuan korupsi!!" protes seekor ikan.

"Korupsi?!" Kisame bingung.

"Ya!! Kamu ketahuan memakai uang rakyat untuk memebeli samehada!!"

Kisame menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia lupa kalau yang dipakainya untuk membeli samehada, adalah uang pembangunan sekolah dasar laut -?-.

"Serbu!!!"

Para ikan melempari Kisame (lagi). Ada yang melempar batu karang, puing bangunan dari Atlantis, rumah keong, bahkan kepiting rebus.

Ada juga yang nangis-nangis lebay sambil berkata, "Kisame… teganya kau mengkhianati kami… hiks hiks…"

Kisame kabur dari pantai. Hingga dia sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana. Matanya tertuju pada jemuran yang terpampang di halam rumah itu. Bukan niat jadi maling pakaian dalam, tapi dia pengen ngambil baju dan celana yang sepertinya pas untuknya. Yah, itung-itung daripada tak dihiasi sehelai benangpun?

Tapi kan itu tetap saja mencuri, Kissa… =.=a

Pas lagi asik-asiknya melancarkan aksinya, seorang anak keluar dari rumah itu.

"Gyaaa!! Monsteeer!!" dan anak itu tepar dengan mengenaskan.

Spontan, Kisame langsung narik baju dan celana tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Ibu dari sang anak yang tepar tadi, langsung keluar dan syok saat melihat anaknya pingsan.

"Inari!! Inari!! Kamu kenapa?!!"

Yang Kisame punya sekarang, hanyalah pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya –itu juga hasil nyomot jemuran orang.

Kisame mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai penjaga toko ikan.

Seorang wanita menghampiri toko Kisame. Kebetulan itu adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, otomatis, wanita itu adalah pelanggan pertamanya.

"Mas, ikan lelenya satu kilo yah…" kata wanita itu.

"Okeh. Eh, mbak… saya belum pernah lihat mbak di sekitar sini, bukan warga sini ya?" tanya Kisame, sekadar basa-basi.

"Iya, saya dari Konoha. Saya beli ikan lele Mizugakure yang katanya rasanya beda dari ikan lele biasanya. Biar akang Asuma kesengsem gitu!! Hihihi, eh kok saya malah curhat sih, hihihi," tawa seram wanita itu makin mendukung pendapat orang bahwa dia adalah calon kuntilemak –bisa dilihat dari bajunya yang putih, rambut panjangnya yang berantakan, dan matanya yang merah menyala.

"Oh begitu…" kata Kisame seraya menyaring beberapa ekor ikan lele dari kolamnya.

'Kisame… aku tak bisa bernafas!!'

"Eh?" Kisame kaget.

'Air!! Air!!'

Sepertinya, itu ikan yang berbicara.

'Butuh aiiir… tak bi-bisa bernafaaas…'

'Tidaaak!! Uhuk uhuk…'

'Kisame… masukkan aku ke dalam ko –aarrggh!!'

'Kisame!!'

'Kisame!!'

'Kisame!!'

"Mas?! Mas?! Haloo?" Kurenai, wanita itu, bingung akan tingkah Kisame yang hanya terpaku memandangi kolam sambil berlinang air mata.

"Maaf, mbak… sebaiknya… mbak berhenti makan ikan saja…" kata Kisame dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya dia tidak tega melihat saudara sejenisnya mati di perut orang.

"Jiah, apa-apaan sih ni orang?!" Kurenai pergi sambil menggumam-gumam sendiri.

Bisa ditebak kan? Sudah pasti Kisame dipecat.

Kisame mencoba jalan lain. Dia berniat menyalonkan diri sebagai Mizukage. Hah? Kampanye?

"Saya berjanji!! Jika nanti menjadi Mizukage, saya akan menerapkan beberapa aturan baru untuk memakmurkan rakyat!! Seperti, larangan memakan ikan, tidak ada orang yang boleh jadi nelayan, dan rakyat harus membuat tempat pelestarian ikan langka!! Jika ada yang melanggar, akan dihukum seumur hidup!!"

BAKBUK!!DOENG!!DUESH!!BUAGH!!JEGER!!PLAK!!PLOK!!PRANG!!BANG SOTO SEMANGKOK!! -?-

Kisame dipukuli hingga babak belur. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menerima usul ajaibnya itu.

Uangnya ludes untuk mengganti kerugian akibat kampanye tersebut. Kisame memutuskan untuk berkelana ke Takigakure. Dengar-dengar, katanya di sana ada rentenir super kaya. Siapa tahu dia bisa meminjam uang darinya? Tapi, Kisame tidak tahu siapa dia…

"Permisiiiii~!!" Kisame mengetuk pintu sebuah gubuk lusuh di pinggir jalan.

'Katanya rentenir kaya? Kok rumahnya ancur lebur begini?' Kisame bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ya, ada perlu apa?" seorang kakek tua bercadar –dan baunya sangat semerbak, keluar dari gubuk tersebut.

"Apa benar anda ini Mister Fulus Duit Uang Money Kakuzu?" tanya Kisame.

"Yap, betul sekali," jawabnya dengan singkat, cair, dan gak jelas.

"Saya Kisame Hoshigaki, ingin meminjam uang dari anda."

Dan dengan perjanjian singkat di depan pintu gubuk itu, jadilah resmi Kisame meminjam uang dari Kakuzu. Tetapi, bunga yang diberikan Kakuzu sangatlah besar, sehingga Kisame tak sanggup membayarnya.

"Anoo… Kakuzu… aku sudah tidak bisa mengembalikan uangmu itu… bu-bunganya besar sekali…" kata Kisame takut-takut.

"Benarkah?" Kakuzu menatap tajam Kisame yang udah mengkerut.

"I-iyaa…"

"Kalau begitu, aku beri kau jalan keluar."

"Hah? Jalan keluar? Apa maksudmu?"

"Agar hutangmu cepat terlunasi, kau harus bergabung dengan Akatsuki!!"

"Akatsuki?!"

Tooeeet!!!

Tiba-tiba muncul para makhluk gaje dari balik gubuk… err… ralat, menghancurkan papan kayu gubuk tersebut.

"RUMAH GUE!!!" Kakuzu teriak histeris.

"Eh? Eh?" Kisame menatap bingung mereka semua. Ada preman sok keren, gadis kertas koran dan tanaman hitam-putih berjalan.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki!!" teriak mereka bertiga berbarengan.

"Eh?" Kisame makin bingung.

Dari sana lah bermula kehidupan baru Kisame bersama para Akatsuki. Di sana, mereka menerima Kisame apa adanya. Walau Kisame tahu, mereka adalah 'keluarga' paling unik sepanjang masa.

Kisame si hiu yang malang. Yang selalu bersabar dan tidak putus asa menghadapi berbagai ujian. Hiu darat bermuka seram dan berhati lembut.

Sekarang, jika kamu bertanya, atas alasan apa Kisame bersedia masuk Akatsuki? Pasti dia akan menjawab, untuk memulai hidup baru yang bahagia dan untuk melunasi hutangnya pada Kakuzu.

**~TURBEKULOSIS~**

**Akhirnya apdet jugaaa!! Udah chap 7!! Hiks hiks… aku terharu… *ngelap ingus***

**Padahal bilangnya mau cepet apdet, ternyata lama juga *sigh*.**

**Saya bener-bener mati ide buat chap ini. Di manganya, sedikit sekali yang menyebutkan soal Kisame. Ini chapter yang paling banyak membutuhkan 'renovasi'. Sampe tiga kali saya nulis ulang chap ini.**

**Dan… sumpe humornya garing bangeeet!! DX**

**Humornya makin lama makin turun yah? TT^TT**

**Saya sangat tertolong oleh ide dari teman saya, Momo *meluk-meluk Momo*. Ya ampun, kamu tahu gak? Aku langsung tuangkan idemu, sehabis baca wall darimu XD. Momo!!! Chapter buat suamimu udah kuapdet nih!! XDD**

**Review pake akun udah saya bales lewat PM.**

**Tachi-kun!! Balaslah review-review dari para readers yang gak loggin!!**

Huahahaha… mari kita sama-sama njejelin author laknat ini dengan kue buatanku(yang tak kalah laknatnya), **Aika-chii**!!! *evil smirk* *author pake jurus seribu langkah no jutsu*. Makasih ya, sampe bela-belain review malem-malem gitu XD

Maklumlah, kapten Tsubatak itu tongkrongannya author tiap sore *dilempar baskom*. Wow, sepertinya kamu benar, **Kirei_atsuka**, Saskay, berterima kasihlah padaku!! *ngejar-ngejar Saskay*.

Okeh, ini udah apdet **aizen no arrancar** ^^

**Makasih banyak atas repiunya selama ini!! *tebar-tebar cium, readers pada tepar***

**Saya bisa menjalankan fanfic ini sampai sekarang, tak lain dan tak bukan karena review dan penyemangat dari kalian semua.**

**Dan… terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk seluruh pihak yang terlibat akan keberlangsungannya fic gaje ini *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe kejedut***

**Next chapter: Hidan The Psycho.**

**Dimohon untuk tetap sabar mengahadapi fanfic-fanfic nista Akatsuki dari saya.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada typo =w=**

**Review ya, biar saya semangat!! XD**

**Review please??!!! –puppy eyes mode on-.**


	8. Hidan The Psycho

**Organisasi Akatsuki**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Organisasi Akatsuki©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Summary: asal usul para anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki.**

**Rated : T, untuk jaga-jaga**

**Warning: OOCnya sangat-sangat dan benar-benar melenceng dari cerita aslinya. Mungkin rada AU.**

**Chapter 8: Hidan The Psycho**

**Happy RnR**

Organisasi kriminal kelas-S. Perkumpulan yang ditakuti dan dijauhi orang-orang waras, yang bernama Akatsuki.

Ya, di sana hanya berisi orang-orang aneh bin ajaib, dengan perangai seperti setan dan segila pasien RSJ. Dengan anggota yang mempunyai asal-usul tidak jelas serta sejarah yang kelam.

Jika kita tilik dengan cermat, tentu kita pasti menemukan siapa yang paling gila di Akatsuki. Atau mungkin, kali ini kita perlu memanggilnya: **psikopat**.

Si penganut aliran sesat, udztad jadi-jadian, zombie ganteng yang ubanan, pembawa sabit raksasa, pelaku ritual aneh nan biadab, dialah Hidan.

Hidan terlahir di desa yang gak jelas sama sekali. Gak ada catatannya, gak ada di naruto wikia (?), gak ada di diary Masashi Kishimoto, dan ini membuat sang author kebingungan. (?)

Tapi, menurut kabar angin yang beredar, Hidan itu juga termasuk anak miskin yang melarat. Hampir sama dengan nasib yang menimpa sebagian besar anggota Akatsuki.

Konon katanya, Hidan dibuang orang tuanya saking tidak tahannya mereka dengan kelakuan beringas Hidan. Kalau masih jailin anak tetangga, jejelin kadal atau kodok ke temen, nyolong daleman nenek-nenek(?), itu masih dalam tahap yang wajar. Lah ini? Dia membunuh orang sekampung hanya untuk ritual dije a.k.a dewa jashin?

Oh mai goat~... orang tua mana yang gak stress kalo ngeliat anaknya nyengar-nyengir di depan pintu rumah dengan pisau dapur dan golok yang berlumuran darah menancap di badannya?

Menurut pengakuan dari Kang Hidan sendiri, dia tahu dan belajar tentang aliran dije dari brosur nyasar yang nemplok di mukanya waktu lagi jajan batagor.

Karena dia bego a.k.a bodoh alias baka atau stupid, dia sama sekali gak mengerti tulisan apa itu. Maklum, baru tiga tahun, mana bisa baca? **(tiga tahun udah boleh jajan batagor? O.O")**

Jadi, Hidan hanya memperhatikan gambar norak yang terpampang di situ. Sepertinya, banyak anggota Akatsuki yang mudah terpengaruh iklan dan brosur yah?

Gambarnya itu adalah sirkus tentang manusia kebal. Orang yang ada di brosur itu lagi ngerentangin tangannya (pamer ketek mungkin?), pisau dan pedang nancep di sekujur tubuhnya, anehnya dia masih idup. Badannya coreng-moreng abis didandanin pake areng, tapi jadi belang karena dipoles bedak. Bayangkan aja, wujud ritual Hidan versi buruknya.

Di bawah kakinya, ada lambang segitiga dalam lingkaran yang menjadi lambang sirkus laknat tersebut. Hidan kecil dengan polosnya menatap brosur nista itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, sampai-sampai dia lupa akan batagornya.

Dia pun berlari dengan semangat menuju rumah bobroknya.

"Mama! Papa! Lihat deh, aku nemu barang bagus!" serunya dengan senyum manis merekah di wajah imutnya. **(author: *nyubit pipi Hidan* duh, lucunya~)**

Hidan celingak-celinguk kayak beruk(?). Oh iya, dia inget kalo Mama-Papanya lagi bulan madu kesebelas kalinya. Hidan melangkah ke arah dapur, berniat mencari pisau. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang tengah alias tempat keluarganya nonton tv.

Televisi itu masih menyala. Sepertinya tadi malam Hidan lupa mematikannya sehabis nonton berita tengah malam. Ya ampun... tontonan anak-anak jaman sekarang, ya...

Channel itu sedang menyiarkan sebuah film horror. Ada seorang pria gila sedang berteriak-teriak, minta tumbal. Untuk anak normal, biasanya udah ngibrit sambil nangis jejeritan, tapi emang dasar si Hidan udah kebal.

Dia malah ngetem (?) dulu buat ngeliat lanjutan adegan tadi. Si pria dalam tv terus menusuk-nusuk korbannya, sebelum akhirnya dia juga menusuk jantungnya sendiri.

Mata Hidan makin kagum melihat adegan tersebut. Dia piker, ada benarnya juga untuk mempersembahkan korban.

Setelah mengambil pisau dapur, dia berniat meminjam golok pada tetangganya sebagai senjata keduanya. Tapi, siapa yang gak bergidik saat melihat bocah kecil nan manis dengan cengiran nista di wajahnya, dateng-dateng mau minjem golok?

Tentu si tetangga menolak.

Jadilah, sang tetangga tersebut mati mengnaskan di tangan Hidan. Begitu juga nasib warga sekampung yang dibantai sendirian oleah Hidan. Di umurnya yang terbilang masih muda–tiga tahun lebih dua bulan lima hari empat jam tiga puluh enam menit empat detik sepuluh sekon(?), si Hidan kecil, menjadi psikopat cilik.

Dan beginilah nasibnya, terbuang di samping got. Karena diusir orang tuanya. Satu-satunya yang berhasil dia bawa kabur, adalah sabit raksasa milik bapaknya.

Sebenernya dia juga gak tau tuh sabit buat apa. Biar kerasa lebih ironis, gituuu...

"Hoy, anak baru!" bocah gembel berambut gimbal nan jabrik, menendang badan kurus Hidan yang lagi pundung di samping tiang listrik.

"A-ampun, bang! Bener, bang! Saya kagak nyolong! Cuma nyomot ayamnya secuil doang!" Hidan refleks sujud-sujud di depan bocah itu. Hoo, ternyata dia suka nyolong ayam…

"Iih, apa-apaan lo? Dasar gembel! Jangan pegang kaki suci (?) gue!" kata bocah preman itu tanpa menyadari kalau dia sendiri tampangnya jauh lebih gembel dari Hidan.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-senpai?" tanya Hidan sedikit gemetar.

"Sebagai anak baru, lo harus turutin kata-kata gue! Sana, lo ambil pup Akamaru yang nyasar di mobil itu!"

Ternyata Naruto abis maen lempar-lemparan pup Akamaru, anjing gembel keramat di daerah itu, dengan pemilik Akamaru yang juga temen gembel Naruto, Kiba. Pantes dia bau.

"I-iya senpai..."

Hidan melangkah pelan-pelan ke sebuah mobil bak. Dengan perlahan ditaikinya bak mobil gaje itu. Uuh, baunya menusuk hidung! Belum sempat Hidan bertanya pada Naruto, yang mana pup Akamaru, pintu bak mobil tertutup.

"Hwahahahaha! Pergi lo dari sini! Itu akibatnya kalo lebih ganteng dari gue! Gak ada yang boleh lebih ganteng dari gue! Hwahaha~!" seru Naruto dengan ketawa laknatnya. Gembel-gembel lain cuma bisa tertawa bersama Naruto (kayaknya, sebagian besar gak tahu apa maksud Naruto tertawa).

Hidan bergidik ngeri. Dia sih udah biasa berkelana ke mana aja. Tapi... lain ceritanya kalau teman seperjalan kita itu ZEBRA!

Yak, saudara-saudara, zebra! Bayangkan, zebra!

Hidan bukannya takut pada zebra, bukan pula takut kelamaan di mobil bersama zebra. Tapi... lain ceritanya kalau zebra itu adalah hewan kebun binatang yang tak kenal dengan apa yang disebut toilet!

Hidan menutup hidungnya, tak kuat menahan tekanan bau semerbak hasil ekskresi para zebra. Entah berapa lama dia bisa bertahan. Semoga si sopir mobil bak ini sadar dan membantu Hidan keluar dari situ sebelum dia tepar keracunan.

Selama tiga jam, Hidan melewatinya dengan penuh siksaan (baca: kebauan zebra). Saat mobilnya berhenti, si sopir kaget ngeliat bocah ubanan tepar dengan tidak elitnya, disamping seekor zebra yang lagi tidur(?).

Banyak orang bilang, Hidan akhirnya dipekerjakan sebagai pawang singa di Ragunan. Itu juga, karena dia gak sengaja naik mobil yang membwa zebra-zebra tersebut pulang ke Ragunan.

Tapi, dia segera didepak dari Ragunan sebelum genap sebulan bekerja di sana. Makanya, jangan pernah nilai orang dari penampilannya aja. Hidan, kalau dilihat sekilas memang anak kecil manis yang mengalami penuaan hanya pada rambutnya saja(?). Tapi, sampai sekarang, dalam sejarah dunia persilatan, eh, dunia ninja maksud saya, belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan sifat dan sikap kebengalan seorang Hidan.

Bahkan, dalam umurnya yang tergolong cilik ini, dia berhasil menguasai seluruh kosa kata terkotor dan terkasar dalam beragam bahasa dunia.

"Hidan, kemari kau!" panggil seorang tukang bersih-bersih Ragunan bernama Izumo. Kabarnya, Izumo ini adalah adalah orang yang sedang menjalin cinta terlarang dengan penjaga toilet Ragunan, Kotetsu, si primadona Ragunan.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Hidan yang lagi nenteng-nenteng daging buat makan singa malas yang bernama Shikamaru(?).

"Aku mau bersihin kandang kudanil dulu. Kamu, buang sampah bekas makan Shikamaru ke situ ya," tunjuk Izumo ke arah sebuah tong sampah besar.

"Heh, siapa elo?" sahut Hidan senga.

"Hah?" Izumo berbalik, kaget.

"Seenaknya aja lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue! Dasar %#$*^^?%&!/*^^&?#!#!" katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi–setelah nimpukin daging ke kepala Shikamaru yang lagi molor.

Izumo cuma cengok dibuatnya.

Sejam kemudian, terlihat seorang tukang bersih-bersih yang lari-lari ke toilet sambil nangis tersedu-sedu.

Hidan pun menjadi gembel lagi. Dengan terlunta-lunta, terkatung-katung, terpincang-pincang(?), dia mencari tempat berteduh. Karena memang saat itu sedang hujan badai.

Saat dia jongkok di depan warung rokok, secercah cahaya muncul bagaikan penyelamat jiwa.

"Si-siapa kau?" sebengal apapun Hidan, dia tetap mengerti apa yang namanya takut. Apalagi, dia masih ingat nasehat mamanya yang menyarankannya agar tidak ditipu oleh orang tak dikenal. Tenyata dia berbakti juga...

"Saya? Nama saya adalah..."

"..."

"..."

"Woi, siape nama lu?" tanya Hidan gak sabar.

"Ngg... saya lupa nama saya, hehehe..." kata orang itu sambil senyam-senyum najong. Hidan swt dibuatnya.

"Bohong deh~, nama saya Lia Edan! Hwahahaha!" muncul background ngejreng kelap-kelip yang bikin mata silau dengan diiringi musik yang berbunyi toret-toret-toreeet(?).

"Kakashi-senpai?" seru Hidan.

"Eh, kok kamu tau?" kata si Lia Edan jadi-jadian itu.

"Yaiyalah tau... dandanan senpai tuh kurang gereget! Mana ada cewek rambutnya jabrik dan pake masker dengan tatapan mesum begitu?" sahutnya.

"Hehehe... be te we, kok kamu tau kalo Lia itu cewek?" tanya Kakashi, sambil duduk di hadapan Hidan.

"Emang senpai pernah nemuin cowok bernama Lia?" kata Hidan agak kesal dengan kebegoan senpainya yang satu ini.

"Iya ya, hehehe..." kata Kakashi sambil senyum mesum, walau ketutup masker, tetep aja ketahuan.

"Lalu... apa itu senpai? Bola tennis?" tanya Hidan sambil mengerenyit melihat dua benda bulat yang menggantung dalam kaos oblong Kakashi.

"Bukan, ini bola kasti!" sahut Kakashi yang bikin Hidan makin es we te dan es cam pur.

"Ngomong-ngomong senpai, kenapa senpai ada di sini? Gak di Ragunan lagi?"

Yup, Kakashi adalah senpainya sesama pawang singa di Ragunan. Kakashi beda tujuh tahun dengan Hidan dan lebih dulu bekerja di Ragunan.

"Aku bukan berhenti menjadi pawang singa, tapi aku kerja sambilan. Sebagai Lia Edan! Habis, gaji di Ragunan gak cukup untuk memenuhi biaya kehidupanku sehari-hari!" jawab Kakashi mantap.

Dan detik berikutnya, mereka akhirnya saling bertukar cerita nasib dan saling kangen-kangenan karena bertahun-tahun gak bertemu.

"Ah iya, aku jadi lupa dengan tujuan utamaku!" seru Kakashi disela-sela pembicaraan mereka.

"Hng, apa tujuan senpai?" tanya Hidan sambil ngunyah ubi bakar-yang-gak-tahu-didapetin-dari-mana.

"Begini... kelihatannya kamu tidak punya tempat tinggal ya? Aku mau menawarkan tempat yang mungkin cocok denganmu..." jawab Kakashi sambil menyeruput tehnya-yang-juga-entah-dapet-dari-mana.

"Dimana tuh?"

"Di hotel milik Lia Edan! Lagipula, sepertinya dia mengelola sebuah ritual yang sedikit banyak mirip dengan ritual yang sering kau ceritakan padaku dulu," kata Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" Hidan mulai berbunga-bunga(?). Akhirnya, dia menemukan apa yang dia cari selama ini.

"Iya! Kau mau ke sana?"

"Maumaumaumaumaumau!" seru Hidan tanpa koma dan spasi plus kuah.

"Tapi..." lanjut Hidan, "Kakashi-senpai juga ikut Lia Edan?"

"Gak, aku cuma bekerja di bagian penawaran aja, semacem salesman gitu. Jadi kerjaku nawar-nawarin orang agar terjerumus ke aliran sesatnya itu! Seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang terhadapmu," jawab Kakashi dengan pintarnya (baca: begonya).

"Hng... aliran sesat? Jahat sekali orang itu..." bals Hidan tak kalah polos (baca: telmi).

"Iya... Lia Edan memang sesat dan jahat..." kata Kakashi sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Iya ya... menjerumuskan orang ke jalan yang tidak benar..." sahut Hidan sambil nerusin ngunyah ubi bakarnya lagi.

Sebenernya... mereka ini polos apa bodoh sih?

Selama bertahun-tahun, Hidan mengikuti aliran sesan bin gaje itu. Sebenernya aliran itu namanya Lia Edan Abadi Jaya **(kayak nama toko matrial, nih?)**, tapi...

"Genma-senpai! Genma-senpai!" panggil Hidan sambil membuka pintu sebuah kamar yang cukup besar.

"Hah? Kenapeh?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Genma itu dengan suara yang agak bindeng, maklum lagi pilek.

Genma sedang mengeluarkan bola kasti yang ia taruh di dadanya, persis seperti yang Kakashi lakukan. Dia juga baru saja melepas rambut palsu pendek yang sedikit ikal. Ternyata dia bertugas menggantikan Lia Edan selagi si Lia ini refreshing ke Hawaii.

Sebenernya... **ini perkumpulan penganut aliran sesat atau perkumpulan banci bercosplay Lia Edan?**

"Senpai, aku mau tanya, nama aliran ini apa sih?" tanya Hidan dengan bersemangat.

"Perkumpulan**HATSSYYIIIM**!" belum sempat Genma menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Genma bersin dengan kencangnya. Maklum lagi pilek...

Cuma emang kupingnya Hidan yang rada-rada budek, jadi dia dengernya **'Jashin!'**. Jadilah dengan keputusan sepihak darinya dan emang cuma dia yang nyebut aliran itu dije alias dewa jashin.

Dua bulan kemudian, aliran sesat itu digerebek para anbu. Lia Edan palsu a.k.a Genma ditangkap beserta para pengikutnya. Lia Edan asli masih bersantai di Hawaii.

Hanya Hidan yang selamat dari penggerebekan itu. Emang nasibnya sedang hoki. Soalnya, pas penggerebekan berlangsung, Hidan disuruh beli mie ayam buat Genma.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hidan menjadi gembel lagi. Karena tak punya tempat tinggal lagi, Hidan memutuskan untuk tidur di Ragunan aja. Kandang Shikamaru tepatnya. Toh, singa males itu gak bakalan ngelahap dia karena lebih milih buat tidur seharian. Bahkan buat sekedar mengaum aja gak mau. Kadang Hidan curiga, apa tuh singa emang udah tidur selamanya ya?

Dengan duit lecek hasil nemu di pinggiran trotoar, Hidan membeli tiket masuk ke Ragunan. Dia pun dengan lesu mencari-cari kandang Shikamaru. Ternyata setelah bertahun-tahun dia gak ke Ragunan, sudah banyak yang berubah.

Padahal Hidan yakin di sini ada kandang Shikamaru. Tapi, yang ditemui hanya padang rumput para zebra. Karena kecapekan muter-muter Ragunan, dia terduduk lemas di dekat pagar.

"Hahh..." Hidan menghela nafas sambil sesekali mengumpat dan ngoceh gaje.

Dia cuek dengan tatapan ih-ada-gembel-gila-yang-lagi-depresi milik orang-orang lewat.

Hidan kembali berdiri, memandangi para zebra yang berlarian bebas di padang rumput itu. Mengingatkannya pada mobil bak yang berisi zebra yang membuat nasib menaruhnya di sini, Ragunan. Zebra yang hitam putih, persis seperti hidupnya, **hitam untuk gembel, putih untuk Ragunan(?)**. Mungkin, jika Hidan adalah orang yang melankolis, dia pasti sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil meratapi nasibnya, tapi, Hidan tentu bukan orang seperti itu.

"Aaaargh! Apa-apaan sih semua ini? Berkali-kali gue jadi gembel mulu! Siape yang gak sebel, hah? !$%#%^%^^&*&?$))(&^#$%^?"

Para ibu langsung menutup kuping anak-anaknya. Kakek-kakek langsung sakit jantung mendengarnya. Bapak-bapak pada nimpukin dia saking keselnya.

"Siapa yang berisik sih?" tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara yang terkesan kayak mendesah. ***author dilahap Zetsu***

"Membuatku terbangun saja," sahut suara lain yang seperti bos preman. ***author ditelen Zetsu***

Hidan terlonjak kaget. Gimana gak kaget kalo ngeliat makhluk-gaje-berkurungan-ijo-belang-belang-dengan-dua-suara-di-tubuh-yang-sama?

"Ka-kau..." kata Hidan **(sok)** dramatis, "Kau jenis zebra apa? Apakah kau ini zebra ajaib?"

"Kenalin, kami Zetsu..." kata si suara mendesah a.k.a Zetsu putih.

"Dan kami bukan zebra," lanjut si sura preman a.k.a Zetsu item.

"Hei, aku pernah melihatnya," kata Zetsu putih.

"Heh, sok kenal lu!" sahut Hidan.

"Dimana, putih?"

"Dia ada di koran kemaren. Dia termasuk buronan penganut Lia Edan Abadi Jaya," jawab Zetsu putih, "Lagipula, Kakuzu kehilangan partner lagi..."

"Hei nak, kau mau ikut kami?" tanya Zetsu item.

"Hah kemana? Kenalan aja belom!" balas Hidan sewot. Padahal dia sendiri yang belom ngenalin dirinya.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu itu gembel. Terlihat dari pakaianmu ini. Kalau ikut kami, dijamin kau akan senang," ujar Zetsu putih.

"Memang mau kemana?"

"Masuklah ke Akatsuki. Organisasi kriminal dengan anggota berbagai makhluk nan gaje. Bagaimana?" tawar Zetsu item layaknya salesman handal. Wah, Kakashi bisa berguru pada Zetsu item nih!

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut kalian!"

Begitulah perjuangan seorang Hidan, bocah yang terus didera kemalangan. Psikopat nan kere bin sengsara itu akhirnya menjalani hidupnya bersama para Akatsuki.

Hidan si psikopat. Bocah ubanan nan bengal dan kasar. Si pencuri sabit milik bapaknya yang sering dipinjem Izumo buat motong rumput di Ragunan.

Jika ada yang bertanya tentang kebiasaan berpakaian Hidan yang terbilang hemat. Dia pasti menjawab, "Karena kebiasaan jadi gembel, kalo pake baju bagus, rasanya gak enak aja, gituuu."

Hidan, jangan lagi kau terperangkap dengan yang namanya Lia Edan.

**~TURBEKULOSIS~**

**Ehehehe... maaf ya para reader yang setia nungguin fic gaje ini apdet. *ditimpukin batu bata***

**Sebagai hadiahnya, chap ini saya bikin agak panjang dari yang lainnya. Gimana? Semoga makin bagus dan menghibur *bow***

**Emm, soal Genma yang pake wig pendek ikal itu, bener loh. Maksud saya, Lia Eden (bukan Lia Edan) itu rambutnya emang kayak gitu. Saking semangatnya, saya langsung search di mbah gugel gimana rupa tuh orang, haha. *plak***

**Dan rasanya saya seperti biang gossip aja di sini. Dari tadi bilang 'katanya' 'kabar angin', 'konon' de el el =="**

**Oh ya, tadinya mau make Orochisekseh (?) buat jadi Lia Edan. Tapi takut jadinya rancu. Soalnya... Orochise kseh juga bakal masuk di fic ini.**

**Karena saya author yang ramah tamah bagaikan remah-remah dan rempah-rempah (?), saya akan kasih spoiler buat readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung dan selalu setia menunggu fci gaje ini. Saya juga akan mengungkap Orochisekseh seperti anggota Akatsuki lainnya.**

**(readers: *nendang author sepenuh jiwa raga* apanya yang spoiler?)**

**Yasud. Kissa~, baleslah review non loginnya~!**

Wah wah... boleh juga usulmu **aizen no arrancar**, makasih ya~. Terima kasih juga karena sudah memberi semangat pada author SGM ini a.k.a sinting gila miring.

Okeh, ini udah diapdet kok **akoe ist aku**. Maaf ya, gak bisa JK mode on alias gak bisa lebih cepat lebih baik =="

**Yang login udah saya bales via PM. Terima kasih atau review kamu-kamu selama ini. Maaf apdetnya lama, maaf kalo ada typo, maaf kalo garing, maaf kalo saya lebih cantik dari anda... *dihajar readers***

**Review yang buaaanyaaaak biar saya cepet apdet ya~. Dan betapa senangnya saya mengetahui jumlah review yang didapatkan fic ini jauh melewati target saya, hiks hiks... *ngelap ingus di baju Hidan, dijejelin sabit***

**Next chap: Kakuzu The Money Protector.**

**Review please? –puppy eyes mode on-.**


	9. Kakuzu The Money Protector

**Organisasi Akatsuki**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Organisasi Akatsuki©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Summary: asal usul para anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki.**

**Rated : T, untuk jaga-jaga**

**Warning: OOCnya sangat-sangat dan benar-benar melenceng dari cerita aslinya. Mungkin rada AU.**

**Pendahuluan: aah, jangan pikirkan umur Kakuzu.**

**Maaf karena apdetannya makin lama dan masih ada typo =="**

**Chapter 9: Kakuzu The Money Protector**

** Happy RnR**

Akatsuki sudah tersohor kemana-mana. Semuanya tahu apa yang disebut Akatsuki. Sebuah perkumpulan para kriminal yang paling ditakuti orang-orang.

Tapi, siapa sangka. Diantara para anggotanya,** ada yang paling ditakuti Akatsuki sendiri**.

Sang **bendahara keramat**, Kakuzu.

Dia yang matanya selalu waspada, dia yang telinganya selalu mendengar, dia yang tangannya selalu menjaga, benda bernama **uang**.

Kakuzu adalah manusia paling ajaib dengan lima jantung di tubuhnya, dengan sulur yang menjalar-jalar, dengan cadar hitam sebagai ciri khasnya.

Bahkan para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya pun enggan berurusan dengannya kecuali terpaksa. Karena mereka pun tahu, sekali menjalin janjji dengan Kakuzu, tidak akan bisa terlepas dari jeratan mautnya.

Rentenir kita satu ini ternyata mempunyai masa kecil yang kurang bahagia. Kakuzu terlahir dari salah satu keluarga **bangsawan** Takigakure. Masa-masa balitanya dipenuhi oleh gelimangan harta benda. Masa depan cerah, seakan telah menantinya.

Tapi, nyatanya semua itu hancur sudah.

Kakuzu yang imut-imut dan manis saat masih kecil, mulai beranjak dewasa. Orang tua Kakuzu yang selalu setia memantau perkembangan Kakuzu pun mulai syok.

Saat Kakuzu memasuki masa puber, wajahnya berubah dari malaikat menjadi raja setan(?). Jerawat besar dan bisul tumbuh dimana-mana. Bibirnya dower mengalahkan bebek yang lagi berendem di empang(?). Hidungnya pesek namun besar seperti membengkak. Kulit putihnya(?) perlahan-lahan mulai menghitam. Dan yang terburuk, mulai muncul sulur-sulur mengerikan dari tubuhnya.

Ayah dan ibunya yang tentu menanggung malu atas keburukan muka anaknya, tidak sudi menganggapnya anak lagi. Tanpa berperikemanusiaan, Kakuzu bukannya dibiayai untuk operasi plastik, malah dibuang di tengah Jalan Sudirman, Jakarta(?).

Di tengah hiruk pikuk kehidupan kota, Kakuzu merana sendirian. Dia bertahan hidup **dengan cara ngutang sana-sini**. Jadilah dia memakai cadar—yang dia pungut di piggir jalan—agar para penagih hutang tak mengenalinya.

Kakuzu pun bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai **dukun pengganda uang** bernama Hayate...

"Ohok ohok, hoi nak," seorang pemuda namun bersuara persis seperti kakek-kakek itunepok pundak Kakuzu yang lagi terbengong-bengong sambil mangap ngeliat pesawat terbang. (norak amat)

"Ah? Em, ada apa ya? Saya tidak punya hutang pada anda kan?" Kakuzu siap siaga, siapa tau orang itu debt kolektor.

"Ohok, bukan begitu nak, ohok. Kakek(?) cuma mau... uohok! Uohook, ohok!" ternyata si kakek lagi bengek.

"Cuma apa? Cuma mau batuk?" Kakuzu makin kebingungan.

"Ohok, bukaaan. Saya mau menawarkan jasa, ohok. Jasa..." dia mulai berbisik di telinga Kakuzu yang belum dibersihin selama setahun itu, "Jasa penggandaan uang."

"Kenapa kakek tawarkan pada saya?"

"Soalnya... semua itu terlihat dari **mukamu**..."

"Hah? Kakek ternyata juga pembaca nasib?" Kakuzu berdecak kagum.

"Bukaaan, ohok. Mukamu itu... ohok, jelek sekali. Dengan melihat sekilas saja, orang pun tahu, kalau kamu itu orang susah, ohok ohok," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau mau mau? Ohok ohok ohok?" ujar si kakek jadi-jadian sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Humm... jangan-jangan kau ini dukun gadungan ya?" tuduh Kakuzu seenaknya. (padahal emang bener)

"Enak saja, ohok. Aku ini dukun asli! Gimana kalau... kamu saya ajarin ilmunya aja? Habis... saya mau pensiun! Tapi belum punya penerus usaha(?) saya ini, ohok!"

"Y-yang bener? Berarti tiap hari... bisa megang duit dong!" mata Kakuzu berbinar-binar.

"Yaiyalaaah, masa' yaiyadoong. Bayi aja dibelah(?), masa' dibedong," sahutnya dengan gaje.

"Bai de wai, nama kakek siapa nih? Kan ada pepatah, tak kenal maka tak sayang!" kata Kakuzu yang tumbenan agak pinter.

"Nama saya **Hayate Mau Mate' Mulutnya Bau Pete**."

Akhirnya, dengan berguru pada Hayate Mau Mate' Mulutnya Bau Pete itulah, Kakuzu menjadi ahli keuangan. Dia diajarkan untuk membohongi para pelanggan yang berniat menggandakan uang. Tak lupa juga, Hayate memberi tips en trik jitu buat ngepet dan nuyul.

Suatu hari, datanglah seorang pria paruh baya. Karena Hayate sudah ambil pensiun, maka Kakuzu yang melayaninya.

"Eh, kok dukunnya bukan si Hayate?" tanya sang pelanggan yang diketahui berinisial D, dengan huruf A, N, Z, O, mengikuti di belakangnya(?).

"Ehem," Kakuzu berdehem. Untung pake cadar, kalo enggak, bau jigongnya udah menguar kemana-mana, "Hayate sudah pensiun. Saya adalah muridnya sekaligus penerusnya, Kakuzu."

"Bukannya dia nikah sama kembang desa si Yugao?" tanya Danzo.

"Bagaimana anda bisa seyakin itu? Mana ada yang mau sama si-pemuda-tapi-tua-yang-punya-batuk-menahun itu?" Kakuzu bertanya balik.

"Woh, iya juga ya? Pasti dia pake pelet tuh!" Danzo terhasut kata-kata Kakuzu.

"Tapi sebelum dia pamitan, dia ninggalin ini nih," Kakuzu merogoh bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah undangan.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Wuah! Ini undangan pernikahannya!"

"Masa' sih?" Danzo yang penasaran merebut undangan itu, "Ah, saya gak yakin ini Hayate!"

"Kok bisa?" Kakuzu keheranan.

"Nih, liat nih," Danzo menunjuk nama pengantin yang tertera di undangan, "Yugao Uzuki, terus ini... **Hayate Udah Mate' Kuburannya Bau Pete**!"

"Wuih, iya! Namanya kan **Hayate Mau Mate' Mulutnya Bau Pete**! Kok ini bisa **Hayate Udah Mate' Kuburannya Bau Pete**?" Kakuzu seakan-akan tidak terima soal perubahan nama Hayate.

Yah, berlanjutlah obrolan gak guna dan gak mutu dari mulut kedua orang gak jelas itu. Soal... nama Hayate...

Setelah tiga jam berlalu, setelah mulut mereka berbusa, setelah author makin pusing akan kelanjutan nasibnya Hayate(?), mereka pun kembali ke topik yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi... Saudara Danzo mau menggandakan uang untuk menyogok para warga?" tanya Kakuzu layaknya dukun handal.

"Iya, toko kelontong saya bangkrut. Saya mencoba peruntungan dengan mencalonkan diri sebagai Hokage. Tapi... tau sendiri lah... kampanye aja menghabiskan banyak uang. Belum lagi kasih 'uang pelicin', agar para warga ntar nyoblos saya," jelas Danzo.

Kakuzu cuma manggut-manggut disko.

"Juga... buat nyogok para panitia! Jadi pas penghitungan suara, jumlah saya dibanyakin!" tambahnya.

"Saudara Danzo bawa uang modalnya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Bawa! Bawa!"

"Mau pilih **tuyul ekonomi, tuyul bisnis, apa tuyul eksekutif**?" Kakuzu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat gaje.

"Bisnis aja! Eksekutif mahal," kata Danzo mantap.

"Oke, taruh koper duitnya di sini. Tiga hari lagi kembali ke sini dan ambil uang yang sudah digandakan."

Setelah Danzo pergi, Kakuzu melancarkan aksinya.

Dibukanya sebuah kotak keramat yang udah dimakanin rayap. Apa yang ada di dalamnya?

Ternyata oh ternyata, itu semua adalah uang mainan yang gambarnya berbi-berbian. Suka ada di abang-abang keliling, harga segepoknya gopekan atau seribuan. (authornya tau aja)

Tiga hari kemudian, Kakuzu kabur dari situ. Dibawanya uang Danzo—yang asli—dan ditinggalkannya uang mainan dalam koper duit Danzo.

Sekitar satu menit setelah Danzo tiba, terdengar suara tangisan memilukan hati yang berasal dari gubuk peninggalan Hayate.

Setelah kabur dua hari satu malam, Kakuzu kebingungan. Mau balik ke gubuk Hayate, udah gak mungkin. Pasti sudah diancurin Danzo atau digusur pemerintah karena termasuk bangunan liar yang mengganggu.

Akhirnya malam itu, Kakuzu tidur di kandang unta-yang-entah-milik-siapa. Saat dia bangun dari tidurnya, Kakuzu terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada di **gurun Sahara**.

Ternyata, Kakuzu ikut terbawa pengiriman unta secara massal dengan tujuan... **Arab**.

Dia cuma bisa celingukan sana-sini. Di sana pasir di sini pasir, di tengah-tengahnya si Kakuzu. Author ngacir dikejar tapir, yang penting ceritanya tetep jalan(?). **(pantun gak mutu yang pantes dihadiahi timpukan kerikil)**

Beruntung ada orang selain Kakuzu, yang diketahui sedang mengambil gambar untuk film layar lebar berjudul Ayam-ayam Cinta. Dengan bakat menipu dari Hayate, Kakuzu pun menyamar jadi salah satu pemeran filmnya.

"Loh, perasaan unta yang kita sewa cuma empat deh? Kok jadi nambah satu?" tanya sang produser yang bernama Yamato.

"Eh, masa? Wah iya! Tapi... emang ada unta pake cadar, gitu?" jawab sang asisten, Sai.

Kakuzu mulai panik, "Kan biar gak kena polusi!" kata Kakuzu sekenanya.

Yamato dan Sai pun hanya ber-ooh-ria.

Walau diterpa siksaan, Kakuzu terus mencoba bertahan. Yang penting bisa pulang dengan selamat. Emang mau pulang kemana, Ju?

"Ayah, sudah ku bilang berkali-kali! Aku tak mau tinggal di Arab lagi!" kata sang pemeran utama, **Airsyah**.

"Kenapa nak? Bisnis unta itu lebih baik dari pada peternakan ayam!" sahut orang yang berperan sebagai bapaknya Airsyah.

"Sudahlah... ayah memang tidak pernah mengerti aku!" dengan berlinang air mata, Airsyah berlari menjauhi bapaknya. Dengan ganas, Airsyah langsung loncat dan menunggangi salah satu unta. Yang sebenarnya... Kakuzu.

'Ampun deh! Kok berat banget nih cewek?' batin Kakuzu. Ditengoknya perlahan, siapa yang menungganginya.

Ternyata oh ternyata yang memerankan Airsyah, adalah Chouji! Tak terbayang betapa tersiksanya Kakuzu sekarang.

"Nak! Tunggu ayah! Nanti ayah kasih kamu gratis daging unta!" si bapaknya Airsyah yang tak lain adalah Chouza, mulai mengejarnya.

"Tidak mau, daging ayam lebih enak dari pada daging unta!" seru **Airsyah aka Chouji**, "Hey unta, ayo jalan!"

Dengan terseok-seok, Kakuzu mulai berjalan sambil ditunggangi Chouji. Menerpa badai pasir, pasir hisap, digigit ular gurun, dehidrasi, dan lain-lainnya.

Setelah satu kilo meter, Yamato akhirnya berkata, "Cut! Yak, bagus sekali! Kita ke scene berikutnya!"

Setelah semua itu selesai, Kakuzu jadi penumpang gelap dalam jet pribadi para kru film Ayam-ayam Cinta. Tentu bukan duduk bersama kru lainnya, karena dia pasti langsung didepak keluar. Yah, nasib pun mengharuskannya duduk bersama para unta di bagian ternak.

Dengan sisa uang dari menipu Danzo dan gaji dari Yamato (unta juga digaji?), Kakuzu membangun sebuah gubuk lapuk tak layak tinggal di kampung halamannya sendiri, Takigakure. Dengan ilmu sakti dari Hayate, Kakuzu merebut jantung kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa penduduk desa. Beberapa ia simpan untuk menambah koleksi jantungnya, dan sisanya untuk dia jual.

Kakuzu bertekad, bahwa dia akan bangkit dan kembali menjadi orang kaya agar hidupnya tak tersiksa lagi. Dia mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin, dari penjualan organ tubuh para penduduk desa, menjadi rentenir, bahkan memanfaatkan bakat terpendamnya, menjahit.

Kakuzu membuka jasa penjahit bernama **Kakuzu Tailor**. Di saat lain, dia menjadi rentenir dengan kedok sebagai **Mister Fulus Duit Uang Money Kakuzu**. Dia juga pernah **bekerja sama dengan Drs. Kabuto Gantengo** dalam transaksi jual-beli organ tubuh.

Kakuzu tidak percaya dengan yang namanya Bank. Dia paling gelisah dan gundah jika uangnya dipegang orang lain. Karenanya, dia selalu menyimpan uangnya di tempat yang bahkan author tak tahu.

Selain menjadi wiraswasta(?), Kakuzu juga ikut bisnis lainnya, salah satunya adalah periklanan. Karena merasa tak puas dengan penghasilannya yang bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup itu—karena sebagian besar uang pelanggannya ia korupsi—, Kakuzu ikut membintangi iklan. Inilah kedua kalinya ia masuk tv.

"Duuh, kita kekurangan pemain nih!" seru seorang pria yang ternyata adalah orang sama yang menjadi produser Ayam-ayam Cinta, Yamato.

"Di situ kayaknya ada orang lagi nganggur tuh!" tunjuk sang asisten setia Yamato—Sai.

"Tapi yang belum datang kan cuma pemeran anak kecilnya! Masa' pake kakek-kakek bangkotan kayak gitu?" kata Yamato seenaknya.

"Tanggung lah... daripada iklannya gak jalan, ntar kita yang dipecat," kata Sai.

"Yasud lah! pangil orang itu ke sini!"

"Okeh."

Sedang asik-asik ngitungin duit receh habis ngamen (ingat, Kakuzu akan menekuni apa saja yang penting menghasilkan uang), pundak Kakuzu ditoel-toel.

"Mas, mas," panggil Sai.

"HAH? MANA **EMAS**? DIMANA **EMASNYA**?" seru Kakuzu yang bikin Sai dag dig dug duer daia(?).

"Bu-bukan, mas. Saya cuma..."

"Cuma apa? Mau ngutang? Boleh, bunganya seratus persen per detik," tiba-tiba Kakuzu nyerocos.

"Bukan! Saya mau nawarin mas ganteng(?) ini buat main iklan... mau gak?" tanya Sai baik-baik.

"Dibayar gak?" tanya kakuzu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas.

"Jelaaas."

"Okeh, saya mau!"

'Perasaan aku udah pernah ngeliat orang ini deh?' inner Sai curiga.

"Ngape?" Kakuzu yang merasa diperhatikan, bertanya.

"A-aah, enggak... saya cuma mau bilang, mas ini ganteng banget sih! (bohong lu, Sai!)" kata Sai disertai keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur, "Mas namanya siapa?"

"Nama saya? Saya Mister Fulus Duit Uang Money Kakuzu. Biasa dipanggil Kakuzu, Kakuz, Kuzu, Kakuju, atau Kuju."

"I-iya."

Setelah sampa di tempat Yamato, Sai memperkenalkan Kakuzu pada Yamato.

"Kuju," panggil Yamato.

"Ya?"

"Kamu pernah ke Arab gak?"

'Jangan-jangan... mereka bekas kru Ayam-ayam Cinta? Pantes rasanya familiar dengan wajah buruk mereka...' batin Kakuzu tanpa menyadari kalau wajahnya jaaaaauh lebih buruk rupa dari mereka ***plak***.

"Enggak," bohong Kakuzu.

"Ooh... habis kau pakai cadar sih. Ku kira kamu ini **wanita Arab**... kenapa gak dilepas aja?" saran Yamato.

"Jangan, nanti kalian menyesal melihat wajahku yang **ganteng** ini," sahut Kakuzu menyembunyikan kenyataan. Yamato pun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Eh, ini iklan apaan sih?" tanya Kakuzu pada Sai setelah membaca naskahnya.

"Iklan Mie Enaaak," jawab Sai, "Nah, ayo. Sudah mau dimulai tuh."

Pertama, ada orang ngomong dia atas mobil bak pake toa, mengumumkan bahwa para bapak-bapak harus kerja bakti.

"Papa gak ikut ya?" kata Kakuzu (sok) manis, dengan nada dibuat-buat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang berbicara dengan bapaknya.

"E-enggak," sahut pemeran bapak yang belakangan diketahui bernama Asuma. Tangannya yang memegang koran, gemetaran. Bukan karena aktingnya bagus, tapi karena takut pada wajah Kakuzu sebagai (pemeran) anak gadisnya.

'Semogaaaa, anakku yang lagi dikandung Neng Kurenai, gedenya gak buruk rupa kayak gini!" Asuma berdo'a dalam hati.

_Tok tok tok_. Bunyi suara pintu diketuk. Kakuzu berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Papamu mana dek?" tanya si bapak pemegang toa di awal iklan.

"A-aku gak punya **uaaaang**! Huhuhuuuu," Kakuzu salah naskah.

"Cut!"

Begitu seterusnya, sampai tiga puluh kali berturut-turut. Karena Kakuzu selalu salah naskah. Yang benar, 'Aku gak punya papa,' tapi dia selalu bilang, 'Aku gak punya **uang**,' Kakuzu jujur(?) yah.

"Hiks hiks... sayang loh, padahal ada... Mie Enaaak!" kata bapak tadi sambil mengangkat bungkus mie bertuliskan 'Mie Enaaak'.

"Sluurp," Asuma menjilat bibirnya dengan napsu, "Kamu kan punya papa!" Asuma loncat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Yuk makan!"

"Tunggu," cegat si bapak pemegang toa, "Kalo mau makan, cadarnya lepas dulu dong dek!" rupanya dia mau mencari masalah.

"Yakin nih?" Kakuzu ragu-ragu.

Asuma udah kebanjiran keringet dingin, sedangkan bapak itu mengiyakan pertanyakan Kakuzu.

Dengan gerakan selow mosien, Kakuzu membuka cadar buluknya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Terdengar teriakan pilu yang memekakkan telinga beberapa detik setelah itu. Pabrik Mie Enaaak menyetop penayangan iklannya. Orang-orang ogah memakan Mie Enaaak lagi. Yamato dan Sai mengundurkan diri dari dunia periklanan. Asuma kejang-kejang di tempat. Dan si bapak pemegang toa yang belakangan diketahui bernama Shikaku, **menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidup**.

Setidaknya, Kakuzu beruntung pernah masuk tv.

Setelah kehilangan banyak pekerjaan, pelanggan yang meminjam hutang sudah melunasi hutang-hutangnya, tailornya bangkrut, ditolak banyak perusahaan, Kakuzu kebingungan. Intinya, dia pengangguran.

Sampai akhirnya, ada orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Madara Uchiha, mengajak Kakuzu masuk Akatsuki dan menawarkan jabatan bendahara. Kakuzu masuk ke dalam organisasi kriminal, Akatsuki.

Ah, dengan syarat, Kakuzu harus membunuh hokage pertama. Jantungnya harus diberikan pada Madara, setelah itu dia boleh memilikinya.

Kakuzu tentunya tidak kasihan pada hokage pertama, lalu membiarkannya di hutan dan hidup bersama kurcaci dan dia pulang membawa jantung rusa. Kakuzu sukses mengambil jantungnya hokage pertama, dan diberikannya pada Madara. Setelah diteliti itu benar-benar jantung hokage pertama, Kakuzu mendapatkan jantung itu sebagai hadiahnya. Dia pun menyimpannya untuk dijadikan koleksi.

Pada akhirnya, Kakuzu hidup damai dan sentosa berada di Akatsuki. Dia adalah bendahara paling kejam dan beringas yang pernah ada. Tak ada yang bisa menembus bentengnya untuk merebut uang-uangnya.

Siapa berani, dia tak selamat.

Itulah Kakuzu sang pelindung uang. Rentenir bangkotan, setan duit, dukun palsu pengganda uang.

Dia sudah cukup berjasa dalam perekrutan beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Seperti Kisame yang sampai saat ini tak bisa keluar dari Akatsuki karena terlilit hutang dengan Kakuzu.

Dia tak pernah peduli apa kata orang soal wajahnya. Katanya, biar jelek yang penting kaya.

Oh ya, jangan pernah buka cadar di depan umum lagi ya, Kuju.

**~TURBEKULOSIS~**

**Yeeey~ selesai juga. Sebelumnya, saya ingin kembali meminta maaf. Karena makin lama apdetannya makin ngaret aja m(_ . _)m**

**Tolong dimaklumi, saya lagi ada masalah soalnya. Saat liburan, saya kena WB. Selesai liburan, saya mengalami perang batin(?). Saya kan suka nyari-nyari gambar, kadang suka ketemu gambar KakuHidan. Yang saya alami adalah... saya merasa... Kakuzu makin buruk rupa ==". Saya ngeliat Hidan, cakep. Ngeliat Kakuzu... errr ==a**

**Setelah akhirnya bisa menerima keadaan Kakuzu, ada sedikit masalah. Bikin saya terus nangis tiap malam. Udah gitu, karena saya sekarang kelas 9, jadi susah nyuri waktu buat ngetik dan ol. Dan, maaf juga buat wall yang (sekali lagi) belum saya bales2in. Bener deh, saya susah banget nyentuh kompu =A=**

**Sudahlah, tanpa banyak bacot, biarkan Hidan membalas review non-login ^^**

Makasih banyak **Kiro yoiD**, maafkan keterlambatan apdet author aneh ini =_=

Ohoho, makasih juga **aizen no arrancar**. Maaf kalo apdetannya makin lama, semoga chapnya si Kuju menghibur.

**ShiroNeko**, makasih yaa. Yup, author abal ini bakalan menistakan semua aggota Akatsuki. Ini udah diapdet, maaf lama.

Wah, **Rio, Raito a.k.a Rio 2, **dan **Riko a.k.a Rio 3,** kalian anak kembar ya? *plak*  
Makasih buanget udah review sampe banyak begitu. Reviewnya dibaca kok! Tenang ajaaa. Okeh, ini chap Kuzu, semoga menghibur!

**Betewe, Danzo (kalo gak salah) pernah saya sebut di salah satu chapter sebelumnya sebagai pemilik toko kelontong. Makin lama saya makin kehabisan pemain nih =_=**

**Next chap: Zetsu The Venus Fly Trap. (makin susah aja nih)**

**Sabarlah menunggu chapter selanjutnya! Karena fic ini tinggal 2 chap lagi sebelum menuju tamat =w=**

**Review please? –puppy eyes mode on—.**


End file.
